


Harry and Luna Meet the Big Blue Giants By mjimeyg

by indian_sqaw



Series: mjimeyg [7]
Category: Avatar (2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indian_sqaw/pseuds/indian_sqaw
Summary: In an effort to escape the post-war wizarding world, Luna offers to take Harry far away using a family spell. The problem is... no one has ever returned or knows what's there.





	Harry and Luna Meet the Big Blue Giants By mjimeyg

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 1*: Harry and Luna Meet the Big Blue Giants  
A/N: This is just a short story that I started writing one day. There is currently no sequel and this is the story posted in its entirety.

Harry sighed in resignation as he entered his home at Grimauld Place. He was greeted by the incessant screaming of Mrs. Black but he still couldn't figure out a way to shut her up permanently. Kreacher had admitted that the Blacks were the inventors of the Permanent Sticking Charm and that a private version had been used on the portrait.

Kreacher had also admitted that the old bat got on his last nerve too.

Not counting Mrs. Black and Buckbeak in the attic, he and Kreacher had lived alone in the house for the better part of a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Seven months later and Luna Lovegood had arrived on his doorstep with all her belongings in a suitcase. She had barely said hello before she started rattling on about her plan to go on an amazing trip to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and other amazing animals that Harry had never heard of.

That had been four months ago.

Still, it was good to have someone around despite his desire for solitude. Ron and Hermione were off making babies, their wedding had happened weeks after the battle. Hermione had a bad falling out with her parents when she retrieved them from Australia and returned their memories. Apparently they didn't take too kindly to her removing their free will. As a result she had taken the attitude that life was too short and Ron found himself in front of a minister and a ring on his finger.

Ginny had tried to pressure him into the same. She had not taken his rejection well, he avoided the Burrow now, Arthur and George had visited him to try and get him to ignore Ginny's tantrum but they understood. George and Angelina visited now and again but for the most part it was just Luna, Harry and Kreacher.

"Harry! Come on, I finished it!"

Harry sighed as he headed upstairs to the attic where Luna's voice drifted down.

Harry was a little confused by all the salt and markings on the floor in the room Luna had appropriated. She had removed all the furniture.

"Do not mess up my work Harry." Luna said sternly.

"It's very nice Luna." Harry said slowly. "What is it?"

"It's our transportation circle." She said proudly. "Its very secret, only family can know about it. So we have to get married of course."

"Luna-"

"It will be fun Harry, nothing different from what we have now except we get to have sex… lots of sex! I've gotten fed up of playing with myself and I bet you have too."

"I do not 'play with myself'." Harry said indignantly.

"Everybody plays with themselves. It's perfectly natural." She assured him.

"I don't care how natural it is, I don't do it."

She looked at him in disbelief. "So you never had a stiffy?" She challenged.

"Of course I have. I've had erections and wet dreams, I've just never had the urge to do- why am I telling you this?"

"Because I asked." She smirked mischievously. "A sure sign that we will make a good couple."

"Is that why you've been staying here Luna? To try and date me?" Harry asked sadly.

"Of course not silly. I've been staying here to read your books and set up the teleportation ritual so we can go searching for more animals."

"Couldn't we just take a Portkey?"

"Not for this journey. This journey is going to take us far from Earth to a place where all my family hope to go, but few do."

"Have you spoken to your father about this?"

Luna's face fell. "Daddy killed himself after the final battle. He couldn't forgive himself for losing me and turning you in."

"I'm sorry Luna." Harry said as he stepped forward to hug her.

"STOP!" Luna screeched. "Thank you Harry but if you disturb this even slightly I will have to start again."

Harry held up his hands and stepped back.

"How long will this trip take? How long will we be gone for?"

"The trip will take a second or so, but it's a one way trip Harry." She said softly.

"You want to leave here forever?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Don't you?" She asked hopefully. "Wouldn't you like to live a nice peaceful life where governments aren't hounding you for one thing or another, girls aren't trying marry you and have your children, nobody knows who you are or fears you because of it?"

Harry sighed and sat on the floor. "It sounds lovely Luna, very peaceful."

"Then let's do it? Do something for us. We can go and chase animals during the day and at night we can chase the animals away with loud noisy sex!" She bounced happily.

"What is it with you and sex?"

"I hear it is wonderful and I really want to try it. Besides, I know you like me. You would have thrown me out weeks ago otherwise."

"I wouldn't throw out Draco Malfoy and you know it." Harry groused.

"You'd want to. Besides, he's just another reason to leave this place. They let the bastard out! Do you know what they tried to do to me?!" She screamed.

"Easy, Luna. I thought you told Hermione they didn't touch you." Harry said as he carefully picked his way through the room before pulling her into a hug.

"They couldn't. They thought I couldn't defend myself without a wand. But I'm a Lovegood. I don't need a wand." She said proudly. "But I couldn't sleep whilst I was there. I couldn't sleep until I came here… with you. You always looked out for me Harry, you helped me escape Malfoy, let me help you escape here."

"Have you planned this out properly? What about Buckbeak?"

"He can stay here with Kreacher."

"The house? Kreacher?"

"I thought you might want to give both to George and Angelina. They are both purebloods so Kreacher wouldn't mind much."

"And the rest of our friends?"

"What friends?" She asked sadly. "We can just leave a note with Kreacher to give to George."

"You want to leave now don't you? You don't want to say goodbye or let anyone know we are gone." Harry deduced.

"We have nothing here. Our friends are off doing their own thing, Gringotts won't give you your money because you broke into their bank and the Ministry is trying to put you on trial for killing purebloods. Please Harry!"

Harry sighed. She was right. One way or another he would have to go on the run or face Azkaban.

"Kreacher." Harry said quietly.

"Master calls?" The elderly elf popped in.

"Kreacher, you have served the House of Black well. But I am leaving this world. I will leave you and this house to George Weasley. A Pureblood and the one of the last people who cares about me. He will take good care you."

"Master is leaving Kreacher?" The elf asked with a look of hurt.

Harry looked to Luna for help.

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked. "The journey will be a bit bumpy and we don't know exactly what we will find on the other side." She warned.

Kreacher puffed himself up proudly. "Kreacher is a good House Elf! Kreacher will serve his master."

"Then serve me in this way. Maintain the House of Black for the rest of your days. See to it that George and Angelina are safe here as they try to make a family. Make sure this house is restored to its former glory." Harry ordered.

Kreacher stood a little taller. "Kreacher will serve, Master."

Harry nodded proudly. "A good elf. Go now to George. Tell him what is happening and help him move in. Tell him… tell him this is my last gift to my last friend in this world."

"Goodbye Master." Kreacher said softly.

"Goodbye Kreacher."

Kreacher didn't pop out. He turned and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Harry stood there for a moment. It seemed like decades ago that the angry old elf had refused to call him anything but bad names. But then, due to a moment's kindness and understanding, he had become one of his most loyal companions.

"What do we do?"

Luna smiled brightly. "Come and sit over here." She pointed to a clear space.

Harry carefully moved over the various markings of what he assumed was salt Luna sat down in her space.

"Ok, what now?"

Luna pulled out a muggle cigarette lighter and lit the beginning of one of the salt lines. Harry knew it couldn't be salt now because it quickly started to burn like a gunpowder fuse.

"Now we wait." She grinned as she tossed the lighter into the corner of the room.

"Wait for what?"

"For the fuse to burn down." She said as though it was obvious.

"Fuse?" Harry looked around frantically. He wanted to see if there were any barrels around and whether he should call Kreacher back. "Luna, what does the fuse do?"

"It burns."

"And what happens when that stops?"

"We arrive at our destination."

"In one piece?" Harry asked hopefully.

Luna grimaced. "I hope not! Sex will be very difficult if we are one person."

The burning lines on the ground had split off into several directions and were moving much faster.

"Luna-"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Luna-"

"Think of all the new animals we will find!"

"Luna-"

"Merlin I can't wait for the sex!"

"Luna!" Harry screeched.

"Yes Harry?" She asked innocently. "Oh, look, we're done." She smiled.

Harry saw all the separate burning fuses were just centimetres away from convergence… then he noticed what was at the end… Luna would call it a crumple-horned Snorkack's horn. Hermione would call it an Erumpent Horn that was highly volatile and explosive…

Hermione was right the last time.

The fuses hit the horn.

Harry could only mutter two words: "Oh shit."

There was no bang. No blinding white flash of light. But in Harry's honest opinion, the best part was the lack of pain. Death looked a lot different than the last time he was here. There was a lot more greenery.

Harry had to admit, he wouldn't mind living peacefully in the jungle they seemed to be in.

He looked around and then noticed Luna dancing happily around the leaved and bushes. He looked down at himself and whined pitifully.

"Luuuuunnnnaaa!"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are we naked?"

"Only living tissue can make the journey."

"My clothes are gone."

"They weren't living."

"My wand is gone."

"It was a dead tree branch Harry. Do try and keep up. You will need to be a lot sharper out here." She said patronisingly.

Harry took a deep breath and began chanting to himself.

"I will not strangle Luna Lovegood. I will not strangle Luna Lovegood. I will not strangle Luna Lovegood."

"Harry, come on! I want to find some animals!" Luna called excitedly

"I will not strangle Luna Lovegood."

Harry trudged through the dense undergrowth. It was obvious that they were not on Earth as even the Venus flytrap didn't respond as fluidly and quickly as some of these plants did. So far none of them seemed to be imminently dangerous to them. But Harry was a long way from attempting to craft some sort of covering for his exposed privates with them.

He had given up cupping them for modesty after he kept having to let go to keep his balance. Luna was not keeping a sedate pace, but her golden shining hair was easy to spot in the deep greens and purples of this alien jungle as she skipped ahead.

It was obvious they were not on Earth by just looking up. The sight of what Harry assumed was a large planet was clearly visible. If that wasn't enough, the local flora and fauna should have convinced him.

"Luna, we need to stop for a moment." Harry called out.

"What for?" She asked with a pout as she waited for Harry to catch up.

"We need to work out a plan. We have no food, water or shelter. We don't know what sort of animals are about and whether they will attack us."

"But the animals!" Luna pouted.

"But the water!" Harry responded mockingly. "By the way, can you still do magic in this place?"

She responded by conjuring some fire in the palm of her hand.

"Good, can you please conjure me some trousers, shorts or something to cover up with?" He begged.

"Why would you want that?" She asked with a cute frown. "Don't you like running free? Besides, I was enjoying the view." She grinned as she gazed longingly at his crotch.

Harry's hands immediately covered his shame. "Running free might be nice for you, your bits don't bounce and bang into you. I feel bruised!" He whined.

Luna scowled and planted her hands on her hips with her legs planted apart slightly. "Is that a crack about my breasts being small?" She demanded.

"You have very nice breasts Luna, but they don't smack into your thighs or get caught between your legs. That's to say nothing about the various branches that have had some very near misses. If you want to consider the possibility of children in the future then you had better consider some clothes for me."

Luna smiled happily at him. "You like my breasts?" She asked as she began caressing herself. "And you want children? I can't wait to start practicing!"

The movements and actions Luna was making were making Harry's hands far from adequate for their current purpose.

"Luna! Clothes! Please! If you give me clothes I'll have sex with you tonight!" Harry begged. He was desperate… and in pain.

Luna frowned slightly. "Now, now Harry. We wouldn't want to rush into anything. If you really wanted clothes all you had to do was ask." She said as she plucked a large leaf from a nearby plant and transfigured it into a pair of jogging bottoms. "You really do need to learn to do this yourself." She lectured sternly as she handed the black gym style jogging bottoms to Harry. She then smiled, kissed his cheek and skipped off.

Harry quickly put the bottoms on all the while muttering to himself. "I will not strangle Luna Lovegood!"

Despite her enthusiasm and spirit, even Luna eventually got tired and her exuberant skipping through the jungle slowed to a tired trudge. She slowed down to where she was walking next to Harry.

Harry took the opportunity to actually take in the surroundings. Aside from the fact that there were clearly trees and plants around them, none of it looked anything like back home. Only the magical world came close to what he was seeing here. The plants moved and reacted faster and more fluidly than Devil's Snare or even the Whomping Willow.

They came across a crop of funnel shaped plants that all pointed up. Harry carefully tipped one of the funnels towards him and was relieved to see water pooled in the top.

"Luna, do you know how to check if the water is ok to drink?"

"Try it and see?" She shrugged.

"I will not str- Luna, you need to teach me how to do wandless magic. I know a spell or two for surviving in the wild thanks to Hermione's research during our hunt."

"It's not hard, you just need to put a bit more will into your spells as you don't have a wand to channel it." She waved her hand at the ground and conjured a cup. She picked it up and showed it to him.

"You can easily do wandless and non-verbal spells?" Harry asked in awe.

"I've been doing them since I could walk. Mummy and I used to have water fights when I was little." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Luna."

"I like talking about her. It makes me remember the good times… unfortunately it reminds me that she isn't here anymore."

Harry waved his hand at the ground and focused on conjuring his own cup.

Nothing happened.

"Try something easier. Something that is less complicated." Luna suggested. "And try it verbally for now."

Harry frowned and slashed his hand at the ground "Diffindo!"

He was rewarded with a small gash in the ground. Very small, hardly even noticeable.

"You need to put a lot more effort into it than that!"

Harry nodded. This was like his Patronus lessons with Remus. He conjured up every ounce of will he could muster and pushed it into the spell. "DIFFINDO!"

There was a horrible tearing sound as the ground shook and Harry and Luna stumbled back. When the dust settled there was a six-foot deep rip in the ground that ran for at least ten feet in length.

"Maybe a little less effort." Luna shrugged.

Harry returned to his mantra.

Harry yawned and tried to stretch as he woke up the next morning. His hands, despite being nice and warm, were trapped. He frowned and opened his eyes to see a mass of light gold in front of him. He moved his head back to get a better look and realised it was Luna. She must have snuggled into him during the night.

This little revelation also caused him to realise just why his hands were so warm. His left was being held over her soft warm breasts whilst the right was grasped firmly between her thighs… against her…

"Luna!" Harry hissed.

"Five more minutes." She whined as she snuggled back into him.

A new revelation occurred, his conjured trousers had vanished and another part of him was also firmly grasped between her thighs.

"Luna! Wake up and let me go!" Harry demanded louder.

"I'm not done yet." She groaned.

Harry frowned in confusion. Done yet? Then he felt her fingers move. They were moving his fingers.

"LUNA!" Harry screeched as he forcefully disengaged himself from her mischievous fingers.

He quickly scrambled back and conjured a new pair of trousers.

"Merlin damn you Harry! Get back here and finish what you started!" Luna demanded as she scooted round and pointed at her vey exposed privates.

"What I started? No no no no! I started nothing!" Harry argued vehemently. "I vividly remember sleeping facing away from you last night."

"You must have moved in your sleep." Luna said primly as she stood. She decided to give up this morning's fun as a lost cause.

"Moved so much that I picked you up and put you on the opposite side you started on?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It's not my fault you have such weird sleep habits."

Harry stomped off with a growl of frustration; he was beginning to think a little differently on dealing with Luna. "I will not strangle Luna Lovegood."

There were other methods after all.

"Why are we walking in this direction?" Luna asked as they trudged along.

Harry had grabbed Luna's hand and kept a firm grip on her as he set off walking that morning. Food had been… interesting. The plants on this world were almost animal like. Fleshy.

"Whilst you were sleeping last night I climbed a tree. I couldn't see any signs of a lake or river but there was this one huge tree the size of a skyscraper. If nothing else it will make good shelter and I can try and build something to live in."

"Can't we just sleep out in the open?" Luna pouted.

"In the pouring rain? What if wild animals get through the wards? This is either another dimension or another planet. We have no idea if magic will affect everything the same as back home. Its like Muggles and Magicals."

"You're not going to make me wear clothes are you?" She asked with a suspicious frown.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No Luna, I gave up on that idea this morning."

Luna grinned happily. "I knew I would break you down."

She broke from Harry's grasp and began skipping ahead again, just like the previous day.

Harry glared after her. Never realising his right eye was beginning to twitch.

It took them the better part of the day to reach the point where they could actually look up and see the giant tree through the tree cover. There had been an interesting few animals on the way, mostly with six legs. There was also this monkey type creature that swung through the branches.

There had been an annoying few minutes where Harry had to chase naked Luna down as she in turn chased the monkeys.

Harry had the sneaking suspicion she planned her little chase so that he would have to tackle and wrestle with her.

"Luna, did you know anything about this place before you decided to come here?" Harry asked.

"No. I just knew that my family would use the same portal when they got bored or adventurous."

"But nobody was ever able to make a return trip or send a message?"

"Nope!" She grinned as she played with a strange orange plant that looked like a large funnel. Whenever she touched it the plant would retract to nearly nothing.

"Then how did you know what the portal did? What if it was the equivalent of the Veil of Death?" Harry was getting a little frustrated again.

"Because that's not what the Runes and Arithmancy said would happen."

Harry sighed and gave up. He knew he wouldn't get anything clearer than that.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Luna." Harry sighed.

"Not you. Him." She said as she pointed elsewhere.

Harry was surprised to see a child peeking around a corner.

It was blue and nearly five feet tall but still clearly a child.

Harry waved with a small smile. "I don't suppose there are any adults around?"

That seemed to get the boys attention as his head perked up and he spun around and took off revealing he also had a tail.

"Was it something I said?" Harry muttered.

"Let's follow him." Luna said as she began running after the boy.

"Luna! We don't know if it's safe!" Harry yelled after her as he started to try and catch up.

They managed to run a few hundred metres before much taller blue people surrounded them, each one, nearly ten feet tall. And each one was pointing a very large arrow at them.

"Pesu nga?" One of them demanded.

"Hi, I'm Harry. This is Luna." Harry gestured to each of them. "Don't suppose you speak English?"

"English?" The lead one said. "Sky people? Fetseng?" It seemed confused.

"Sky people?" Harry asked having caught those words. "So you know some English."

"English." It repeated again with a scowl. It then began speaking to the other blue beings.

Harry looked to Luna and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly wearing a dress?"

True enough, she was wearing a light yellow summer dress. "They know English and wear clothes. I don't want people seeing me naked!" She said indignantly.

"Luna, I spent the past two days looking at you naked and watching your bare bum wander through the forest."

Luna smiled happily. "Oh good. You were paying attention."

"I will not strangle Luna Lovegood." There was a chance he could get one of these new blue guys to do it for him.

Harry and Luna found themselves being marched towards the big tree. The closer they got the more tall blue people they saw. They were clearly just as curious about them as Harry and Luna were about them. Although Harry just wanted to find a nice place to build a shelter and relax.

Harry had to keep a firm grip on Luna as several times she tried to escape to investigate something. Their escort did not like that.

As they neared the base of the tree a group of the blue people came running out.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when one of them spoke English.

"Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!" She was clearly female and hysterical. "We have to get them back to base. We don't have long before they suffocate!" She told the other blue people.

"I don't feel like I'm suffocating." Luna frowned. "Harry, am I suffocating? You should give me mouth-to-mouth like the muggles do." She said as she turned to him with puckered lips.

"Not now Luna." He whispered. "Hi, I'm Harry, this is Luna. Who are you and why were we brought here?" Harry asked the English-speaking female. He noticed she was wearing clothes unlike the other blue people who wore… slightly more than a naked Luna.

"How are you surviving in this atmosphere without exopacks or some form of breather?"

"We do have breathers. See?" Luna declared as she pushed the tip of her nose up.

"You seem to survive alright. What is an exopack?" Harry asked.

"The Na'vi are native to this world. Human's can't breathe the carbon dioxide in the air."

"I have no idea how we are able to breathe the air."

"Like this Harry." Luna proceeded to take several deep breaths.

Harry ignored Luna. "Again, who are you? I assume these people are the Navi?"

"It's Na'vi, and I am Dr. Grace Augustine. Head of the Avatar Program. How did you get separated from the RDA base? How did you get past the RDA guards, you look too young to be technicians."

"We have no idea what RDA is. To be honest we came here to get away from humans." Harry answered honestly.

"You made it here with another company? We had exclusive exploration rights to Pandora!" Grace said heatedly.

"First of all, we didn't come here with a company. Secondly, I don't work for you and I don't care who gave you those rights only the natives can try and order me off the planet."

"Can we hurry up? I want to see the big tree." Luna sulked.

"The only place you are going is to RDA." Grace scowled.

"That's a place filled with humans, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and the military."

"Well I am definitely not going there." Harry said firmly.

"We must take them to Mo'at. She will know what to do with them." One of the male Na'vi said with a heavy accent.

"She's not a human right?" Harry asked.

"She is Omaticaya. She will tell us the will of Eywa."

"As long as she's not human." Harry shrugged.

As they entered the tree they could see that it was filled with more of the Na'vi. The place was like a small city or town. Harry was surprised when they encountered two more people wearing clothes, both male. There was a female with them who wore practically nothing.

"How are they surviving?" One of the males asked.

"I don't know, based on what they said they came with another company, they must have perfected DNA manipulation."

"Wrong." Harry said blandly.

"Your DNA wasn't manipulated?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Norm and this is Jake and that's Neytiri." The male said as he pointed to himself, the other male and the female respectively

"I like your name." Luna told the female. "My name is Luna, he's Harry." She said as she walked up and offered her hand to the female.

"This is what the Sky People feel like." Neytiri muttered in awe as she knelt down and took the hand. "So soft and warm."

"You feel nice too." Luna declared as she released Neytiri's hand and wrapped herself around Neytiri's waist.

Harry was tempted to make a comment that at least Luna was dressed this time. Then he remembered that most of the Na'vi wore little in the way of clothing.

"So how are you breathing? Did your company develop an internal converter?" Norm asked.

"I don't work for a company. We arrived here and we could breathe." Harry shrugged.

"How did you get to Pandora?" Jake asked suspiciously. He clearly thought they were a possible threat.

"Pandora?"

"The name of this moon." Norm answered.

"Oh, well… magic."

"Magic?" Grace sneered.

"Yes, magic. Now, we have an appointment with Mo'at. So if you will excuse us we need to get going and then we can leave you in peace if you want. Although I think Luna wants to stay and spend more time with your girlfriend." He told Jake as he noticed neither female had released the other. He was wondering if he would finally be able to sleep safely tonight and not wake up being molested.

"Neytiri, we need to get those two back to RDA." Jake told her.

"No. They go to Mo'at. She will tell us the will of Eywa." The lead male who had met the answered.

"Tsu'tey is right. Mo'at will decide." Neytiri affirmed.

"They could be a threat." Jake tried to reason.

"You're not a real Na'vi, are you?"

"They are demons in fake bodies!" Tsu'tey spat.

"Oh?" Harry turned to Grace.

"We are human. Our human bodies are elsewhere and our minds control these Avatars through a neural link." She explained, clearly not happy with the situation.

"You're human? So why are we a threat and you aren't?" Harry asked Jake.

"Harry is right." Neytiri spoke up. "They did not kill Sylwanin." She said harshly.

Grace clearly blanched in pain at that.

"Luna and I came to this place because we wanted to get away from humans. We may not stay with the Na'vi but that doesn't mean we don't want to get to know them. We don't know anything about this world and Luna has a tendency to wander off and explore without checking for danger." Harry said as he glared at the blonde limpet still attached to Neytiri.

"You must be careful in the trees, Luna." Neytiri chastised the girl as she pushed her back slightly so she could look her in the face. "There are many dangers."

"Will you be my guide?" Luna asked with large soulful eyes.

Neytiri smiled at the girl and went to answer but was stopped when Tsu'tey cleared his throat.

"We will ask Mo'at." She said, though there was a hint of disappointment.

Harry had to admit that Luna was loveable. He had no idea why the Ravenclaws were so mean to her. He mentally glossed over his own recent frequent urges to strangle the girl.

Mo'at turned out to be an older female Na'vi… and Neytiri's mother. She had been wary of the two pink skinned creatures that had been brought into their home but at the same time she seemed more accepting of them than Jake, Norm or Grace.

"How did you come to this world?" Mo'at asked.

"Magic." Harry shrugged.

"Magic? What magic?"

"I don't know, Luna did it. She said she could take us away from where we were. We wound up a few miles away from here. We started to travel here this morning."

"Why were you coming to Hometree?"

"You mean this place?"

Mo'at nodded.

"It looked like a good place to shelter. I wasn't sure what dangerous animals were around plus it would give me a good view of the area."

"I like him." Tsu'tey remarked with a grin. "He thinks like a warrior, a hunter." He sent a pointed look of distaste at Jake.

"What do you want with the Na'vi?" Mo'at continued.

"Nothing. Until we saw the young boy today we didn't even know you existed." Harry shrugged. "You seem like nice enough people, so maybe we can be friends. It would get lonely with just me and Luna."

"But fun!" Luna waggled her eyebrows at Harry.

Harry resisted the urge to beg Mo'at for sanctuary.

"You are mated?" Neytiri asked Luna.

"Not yet, but soon I hope." Luna winked with a smile.

Neytiri looked at Harry and smirked knowingly.

"Why do you not go with the other Sky People?" Mo'at asked.

"The other humans? The other humans… I saved them from bad people and then they tried to attack me. They lied to me and used me. They were bad to Luna too. We don't want anything to do with humans anymore." Harry scowled.

Mo'at stared at them in thought.

"I must speak with Eywa." Mo'at decided after a few moments. She walked off out of sight.

Harry looked around at the various sights in the Na'vi Hometree. "Those hammocks look nice and comfy."

"They are." Jake nodded.

"I'll have to make one of my own then."

"I want a big one for both of us." Luna declared as she released Neytiri and latched onto Harry.

"How long do you expect to stick with magic as your explanation?" Grace demanded.

"As long as it's the truth." Harry shrugged; he hoped the action would get Luna off him… it didn't.

"Seriously, is there another company out there? Are the Na'vi in danger?" Norm asked.

Harry could see that Norm was actually worried for the blue people. "I don't know of any humans on the planet aside from myself and Luna. I didn't even know you were human till you told me.

"Why are humans here?" Harry asked as the thought hit him.

"Unobtanium." Norm said as though it explained everything.

"You like the place because it's unobtainable?" Harry really didn't understand.

"Unobtanium, that rare metal that keeps Earth alive."

"Never heard of it."

"Everyone knows about it!" Norm declared. "The entire Avatar program revolves around finding the stuff."

"So… you are just here to mine?"

"The RDA is, I'm here to work with Dr. Augustine and the Na'vi." Norm admitted.

"What about you?" Harry asked Jake.

"I'm with the military consignment sent to protect the Avatar project." He said seriously.

"And why do you need to pretend to be Na'vi to do that."

"I knew you were false!" Tsu'tey crowed triumphantly.

Harry heard Grace growling at him but he ignored it and tried not to smile.

"It makes it easier to negotiate with them and explain things." Norm explained. "Without our Avatars we would have to use lots of equipment to be out here and the Na'vi aren't used to such things. Plus we look more like them now."

"What are you going to do if they refuse to let you mine?" Harry asked shrewdly.

Harry kept his gaze firmly on Jake.

Jake stood there, his face dark, his mouth closed.

"Do the Na'vi know that you will try and force them out?" Luna asked softly. "Are you going to kill them all?"

Neytiri gasped as she looked at Jake betrayed.

"They won't leave." Luna continued just as softly. "This is their home."

"She is right." Came a strong male voice.

Harry saw a much more fancily dressed Na'vi walk up. He reminded Harry of Indian Chiefs in American Western films that Vernon used to watch. Although, his feathered hat seemed to be more a feathered vest.

"This is our home. It has been our home since long before you heard of our world. Go elsewhere for your precious metal and leave us in peace."

"You can speak English!" Norm gasped in surprise.

"If you can observe you can learn." The new comer said stiffly. He clearly didn't approve of the Avatars. "I am Eytukan, Chief of the Omaticaya Clan. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Harry and this Luna. We are here to live." Harry answered truthfully.

"You have not come to plunder our home?"

"You mean for this metal? No. We came here to escape Earth and humans. We didn't know you were here we just saw a big tree and thought it would be a good defensible shelter."

"Can we live with you? I want to spend more time with Neytiri." Luna asked hopefully.

Surprising Jake and the others, Eytukan smiled fondly at Luna. "I forget how small you Sky People can be. You will have to undergo some trials to prove yourself to the Clan so that you can be considered one of The People, but I feel good about you. We will have to see what Mo'at tells us of Eywa's will though."

Harry noticed that they seemed to have the attention of what could well be every Na'vi in the area. There were a lot of them, several hundred.

"Mo'at, what does Eywa say?" Eytukan asked as the spiritual leader of the Na'vi returned.

"She says they are not true Sky People." There was a sudden bout of murmuring but Mo'at raised a hand. "She says they are now one of The People. She says they will live with us and fight beside us should danger come." She gave a pointed look at Grace.

Harry glared down at Luna. "Thanks, you dragged me from one war to another."

Harry discovered that the hammocks used by the Na'vi were very comfortable. He was actually sleeping quite peacefully even if Luna did have her own hands in inappropriate places on his body. It had been fairly embarrassing when Neytiri had picked he and Luna up and placed them in the hammock like babies.

It was even worse because Jake had spent the whole time snickering at him.

The following morning Harry had managed to pry Luna off various parts of his anatomy, their conjured clothing still not lasting the night. Harry noticed Jake was gone as was Neytiri and Tsu'tey.

"Good morning Harry." Harry was startled and upset the hammock tipping them both out and onto the floor.

"Ouch." Luna moaned.

"I will hang a lower bedding for you." The voice said with a smirk.

Harry looked up to see Eytukan standing there looking down at them with amusement.

"That might be helpful." Harry nodded as he stood up and helped Luna up.

He blushed when he remembered that he was naked and he quickly conjured a pair of trousers.

Eytukan was startled as leapt backwards. "What did you do?" He hissed.

"Relax, it's just magic." Harry said dismissively. "Luna, clothes."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the full body blush she sported before she conjured her summer dress. She had spent most of the previous two days naked after all.

"What is this magic? You spoke of it yesterday. We have nothing like it here."

"It's an ability that some people have. Humans at least used to have the ability. We have this ability to do certain things, create things from nothing, and make one thing into another thing. I used to fly around on a stick; I can disappear from one place and appear in another. Watch me vanish from here and appear over there."

Harry turned on the spot and apparated with a crack three metres away.

Eytukan began muttering in amazement in his native language.

"Where's Neytiri?" Luna asked with a frown.

Eytukan composed himself before answering. "She has taken Jake for his final trials as a warrior. If he succeeds he will become one of the Omaticaya."

"Aww… I was hoping to spend the day with her." She pouted.

Eytukan laughed. "You are much like my daughter when she was young." He told them. "Mo'at wishes to spend this day with you. She has questions about things Eywa has told her. Harry will come with me. He will answer my questions." He said with a smile.

Harry just shrugged. As long as he didn't have to go with the humans he didn't care. Their attitudes stunk and he had only spent a few minutes with them.

Eytukan spent the day showing Harry around Hometree and the surrounding lands whilst he asked questions. Foremost on his mind was not the magic or his sudden appearance but something else.

"What do you think the Sky People will do?" He asked seriously as they stood at the very apex of the Hometree where the forest could be seen to stretch for miles.

Harry looked at him with a weary face. "You already know the answer. They want the metal and they will do anything to get it. They don't care what they have to do to get it either."

"They will kill us." He said firmly.

"They will probably kill a lot of you. Then they will round the rest of you up and make you live where they choose. They will say it is for your own good or some lies like that, just to make themselves feel better."

"What of Jake Sully? I see my daughter wants him for her mate. He is embracing the ways of the People but he is still one of the Sky People."

"I honestly can't speak for Jake." Harry said. "But sometimes a person can be made to see differently. Try asking him. Confront them in front of everyone, especially Neytiri, it looks to me like Jake has chosen Neytiri too."

"How old are you Harry?" Eytukan asked suddenly.

"Seventeen. I have experienced seventeen years at least. I think I was born a long time ago though." They were on another planet and humans had travelled there. They couldn't do that when he was on Earth.

Eytukan didn't understand what he meant but he understood seventeen years. "How is one who is younger than my daughter so wise?"

Harry gave a scoffing laugh. "That's not wisdom. That's experience. Luna and I came here having just defeated people so evil that they wanted to kill us just because we existed. We didn't have anything they wanted or needed like these RDA people, they just wanted us dead."

Mo'at was not having as easier a time with Luna. She was beginning to understand why Harry had instructed Luna not to wander off and advised her to keep an eye on her at all times.

Mo'at had taken Luna to the tree of voices. The journey had taken twice as long as every time Luna saw a new creature or plant she would chase after it.

If Mo'at had ever needed proof that Eywa accepted these two Sky People it was the fact that nearly every animal she saw would stop and investigate her back.

"Tell me why you are here, child." Mo'at instructed.

"The same reason as you." Luna shrugged.

"And what reason is that?"

Luna gave her a disappointed look. "It really isn't good to not know why you do something. It can lead to all sorts of misunderstandings."

Mo'at frowned; maybe they hadn't understood each other. "I know why I am here, but the question is do you know why you are here."

"Yes." Luna said firmly.

"And what is that reason?"

Luna frowned this time. "I already said, the same reason as you. Are you having memory problems? Maybe we should go back to Hometree."

"Why won't you tell me why you are here?" Mo'at asked a little more forcefully.

"But I did." Luna responded calmly.

"You said you were here for the same reason as I was."

"There you go then." Luna smiled happily as she skipped off.

Mo'at stood there staring after the confusing yellow haired girl. It took a good few seconds before she realised she had lost sight of Luna and ran to catch up.

"Child! Get back from that!"

Luna was currently petting the equivalent of a large furless six-legged wolf.

"He's harmless. He wanted to say 'hi'." Luna said dismissively.

"That is nantang, your people call them viperwolf. They hunt in packs, we must flee back to Kelutral." She said as she kept scanning the area for the rest of the pack.

"Kelutral?"

"Hometree. Hurry now!"

"Have you noticed that whilst we were talking, my new friend here hasn't done anything other than let me pet him?" Luna asked softly.

Mo'at stopped and took a closer look at Luna and the nantang. She was right; it was almost like a pet.

Luna stood up quickly and brushed down her dress. This snapped Mo'at from her thoughts.

"You asked me what my reasons for being here were." She said as she walked calmly up to Mo'at, the nantang following at her heels. "I told you my reasons were the same as yours. But you don't seem to understand, so I will explain it for you.

"You can assume that whatever reason I am here for, it is the same reason you are here for."

Mo'at went to snap at her for repeating herself but was startled when Luna raised a hand to stop her.

"If you are here to live, then so am I.

"If you are here to raise a family, then so am I.

"If you are here to cause me harm then I am here to cause you harm.

"If you are here in peace, then so am I."

Luna looked up at her and smiled softly. "You are here to learn about me. What does that tell you about me?"

Mo'at frowned. "That you are here to learn about me."

"Yes, I have learned a fair bit about you." Luna nodded as she walked past Mo'at. "I think you have done enough learning today, you can spend the rest of the day thinking about what you learnt."

Mo'at stood there completely baffled. She was sure the girl was nothing more than a child but she had completely outfoxed her.

She suddenly realised that Luna was heading back to the Hometree and that the nantang was following her.

As far as Harry was concerned, Luna creating chaos with the Na'vi was a foregone conclusion. She came skipping back to the Hometree with a very unusual six-legged creature. Mo'at was running up behind her as various warriors of the tribe readied their bows to shoot what they clearly thought was a threat.

A quick word with Eytukan and the warriors were standing down, although none actually put their bows down or de-notched their arrows.

"Couldn't find any crumple-horned Snorkacks?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"He just followed me home." Luna said as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up with him with large soulful eyes.

"I'm not going to argue with you. They might." He said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the very twitchy Na'vi warriors.

"He's just a big pussy cat!" Luna called out to them.

"What is a pussy cat?" Tsu'tey asked for his men.

"Furry four-legged creature about yea big." Harry measured with his hands. "Catches small creatures for food and loves to be petted and stroked by humans."

"This is nantang. It does not have fur. It eats larger animals and does not like to be petted or stroked." Tsu'tey warned.

"Sure he does, look!" Luna said as she wrapped her arms around the large creatures thick neck.

The warriors gasped in horror that the small child would act so foolishly… then they gasped in amazement when the usually vicious creature started to purr and nuzzle her.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Tsu'tey. "So how was Jake's final test?"

"He flies well… for a demon." He admitted reluctantly.

"Hey, I am quite the flyer myself." Harry objected mildly.

"You are no demon." Tsu'tey smirked.

"I've been called worse." Harry warned.

"I can make you a broom, Harry." Luna offered.

"You know how to make brooms? How?"

"I remember everything I read. I read a lot. I can also make wands. That will be fun." She smiled happily as she skipped past the Na'vi and Harry on her way to the Hometree, the viperwolf trotting behind her.

"Are all female children like her on your world?" Mo'at asked Harry.

"No." Harry stated emphatically. "I can honestly say there is no one like Luna."

Suddenly there were screams from the Hometree.

"I guess we should have accompanied Luna inside." Harry sighed as he apparated to the entrance of the Hometree.

Harry and Eytukan had managed to lower the hammock to make it easier for he and Luna to get in and out of. The viperwolf, which Luna had decided to call 'Tang', short for nantang, seemed happy enough to sleep on the floor next to the hammock much to Harry's relief.

The following day Grace and Norm returned to the Hometree.

"RDA wants us to bring you in for a talk and examination." Grace told them.

"Good for them." Harry said sarcastically.

"If you don't go to them they will come to you. They will not be gentle." Grace warned.

"Like they were gentle with my daughter, Sylwanin?" Eytukan glared.

"Exactly like that. Harry and Luna represent a possible threat and a possible advancement. They won't wait to see what happens." Grace stated completely undeterred.

"If they come for me… tell them to send someone they don't need." Harry said firmly. "You won't be getting them back."

"They will just come with greater weapons and numbers." Jake warned. "It might be better if you at least went and spoke to them. Tell them yourself to leave you alone. Maybe if they get a look at you to verify you do exist they might be willing to talk."

"I don't want anything to do with them!" Harry said angrily.

"I will send the clans best warriors to protect you." Eytukan offered. "But Jake is right. You need to confront them, try to make them listen."

"Luna, how long will it take you to make what you offered yesterday?" Harry asked his companion.

"About a day, if Neytiri will help me get the things I need."

Neytiri looked to her mother.

"Go, help her with anything she needs." Mo'at instructed.

There was a moment's silence as Harry waited for Neytiri and Luna to exit earshot.

"Tell your people that I will accompany you tomorrow afternoon to meet them. I will not step one foot inside their property so they will have to meet me outside. If they make any aggressive moves against me I will destroy them!" He hissed angrily before storming off.

"If anything happens to Harry or Luna, you will no longer be welcome amongst the Na'vi." Eytukan warned Grace. "The Sky People will be declared enemies of all the clans."

Grace had taken the warnings of Harry and Eytukan seriously. She had arranged for a clearing half way between Hometree and RDA to be used as a meeting place.

Harry had insisted that they be late to the meeting. He wanted to be there after the humans arrived. He had Eytukan and Tsu'tey assign warriors to stealthily search the forest around the clearing for any armed soldiers who might be hiding. They were only to intervene if they started to become aggressive or a threat.

Eytukan and Mo'at accompanied Harry, Luna and Tang with Jake and Neytiri as guards.

Standing on the far side of the clearing were three men standing with Grace and Norm in their Avatars. One was clearly a soldier, a short-cropped haircut, scars and tattoos. The middle one was short and in a suit of all things and the one on the left looked… nerdy.

Luna had told them all quite firmly that she would do the talking. Mo'at actually seemed to approve and Harry had to wonder what they had talked about the other day. In Harry's left hand was a roughly carved and unvarnished broom. The runes were easily visible on the tail. But it worked.

"You called this meeting. Speak." Luna snapped irritably at them.

The sight of a little girl speaking to them like that took them by surprise.

"Where is your mommy little girl?" The man in a suit asked patronisingly.

"Dead, just like my father. Get to the point quickly or we leave."

"Who did you come to Pandora with?" The man asked.

"Harry."

Harry waved weakly.

"You expect us to belie-"

"I expect nothing from you yet. We'll get to my demands later."

Jake couldn't believe that Luna was actually attempting to speak from a position of power. She acted like she held all the cards.

"We want you to come back to the base with us so–"

"No, we will be going no where with you. Next point."

"Look little girl, either you come with us or-"

"I don't care about what you will do. I just care about what I will do if you try to harm myself or my friends."

"You come willingly or we take you. Your choice." The soldier said firmly.

"If you try and take them you will be considered enemies of the Na'vi." Mo'at spoke up. "Every Na'vi will join together to drive you away and rescue our friends."

"Bring it on, bitch."

Mo'at looked at Harry curiously.

"He insulted you. Mind if I retaliate on your behalf?" Harry asked with a very unconcerned expression.

Mo'at was confused, but she hadn't spent as much time with Harry as she had Luna but Eytukan had implied he was just as confusing at times. She gave him a sharp nod before turning to scowl at the soldier.

Harry raised a hand and quietly spoke. "Accio exopack."

The soldier's mask ripped off his face snapping the black and blue hoses that lead to the pack. The soldier fell forward as the backpack was ripped from his body.

"My god! Get an emergency pack!" The nerdy looking human cried in a panic.

At that moment several soldiers barged into the clearing and began trying to attach an emergency exopack to the soldier.

Luna waited until the soldier was back on his feet.

"I suggest you keep your dog in line." Luna said harshly. "Next time we won't let you give him a second chance."

"You could have killed him!" The man in a suit said angrily.

"That was the plan." Harry called out.

"Leave this world." Luna ordered. "It isn't yours to steal from. We do not tolerate thieves and we will kill you if we find you stealing from this world."

"We need that ore little girl. If we don't get it the Earth will die." The suit argued.

"Really? So you want to kill our world to save yours? How about a straight up trade then." Luna offered.

The suit was a little surprised at the sudden turn but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Earth."

"What?"

"In return for all the ore you can mine we want Earth. All humans will need to vacate the planet before you start mining but once that's done you can begin."

"Are you insane?"

"You want to kill our world. We will need a new one."

Harry had a firm grip on Mo'at with Eytukan whilst Jake had both arms holding Neytiri in place. They couldn't believe Luna was betraying them, fortunately Jake, Harry and Eytukan knew better.

"You've made your point Luna." Grace allowed grudgingly.

"Take this message to your planets leaders: If you have the ability to travel the stars then you have the ability to find other inhabitable planets. Find a suitable one that will let you live there and stop trying to steal from others. The only thing you will accomplish here is making enemies."

Luna turned on her heel and began walking away, Mo'at and Tang were right behind her as Jake, Neytiri, Harry and Eytukan carefully backed out of the clearing keeping the group of humans and Avatars in sight.

"Nice work Parker." Grace sneered at the suit. "Between you and your attack dog you might have started an all out war."

"Doctor, when I start something, I finish it." The soldier said firmly. He turned to his men and started barking orders. He had been attacked and he was going to get the girl and her boyfriend and wipe out every blue bastard on the moon.

"Parker, you can't let this happen!"

"They attacked us, it's out of my hands until the military has rendered the planet safe." He smirked.

"At least give them a warning!" Norm argued.

"A warning? Sure, I'm feeling sporting." The soldier smiled. "You have one hour to go and warn your little blue buddies that I am going to kill the lot of them and burn their little tree to the ground."

Grace glared at him.

"Fifty-nine minutes." The soldier taunted.

Grace snarled at him before running into the forest with Norm hot on her heels.

"Damned woman spends so much time in the meat suit she's becoming one of them."

Harry and the others hadn't gotten very far when they heard Grace and Norm storming up behind them and calling out.

"Quaritch… he's going to destroy Hometree and any Na'vi he finds there!" She gasped breathlessly.

"We suspected they might." Harry shrugged.

"In less than an hour." Norm added.

"Hmm, guess we really pissed them off."

"Where do you two stand?" Luna asked the two Avatars. "And you Jake? Where are your loyalties?"

"With the Neytiri and the Na'vi." Jake said without hesitation.

"Doctor?"

"With the Na'vi, I don't believe in sacrificing one species to save another and despite everything that's happened I still consider them my friends." She said passionately.

"Norm?"

"Hey, if I could ditch my human body permanently I would." He assured her.

"Where are your human bodies? Are they back in the base?" Harry asked.

"No, they are in a remote satellite station at the Hallelujah Mountains." Grace said.

"We need a way to protect those bodies. We lose them we lose Grace, Norm and Jake." Harry told Eytukan.

"What of Kelutral?" Eytukan asked.

"Harry and I will thin their numbers in the air." Luna declared with a nasty smile that made Mo'at take a step back.

"We're going to be killing, Luna. Are you sure you're up for that?" Jake asked.

"Like I said to Mo'at, I'm here for the same reason they are." She said cryptically as she skipped off with Tang at her heals.

Everyone turned to Mo'at.

"She will fight them. I do not believe she will hesitate."

"Well I will." Grace said firmly. "I'm not a fighter and I can't even kill to eat. I'll help evacuate the children."

"Evacuate where?" Harry asked.

"The Hallelujah Mountains. They are free floating mountains that hover in the air miles above the ground. The RDA aircraft have trouble flying there because the magnetic fields affect their instruments making them blind."

"Eytukan, that's your call. I'm going to find Luna and try and thin the herd before they leave the base."

"Harry, there's a pilot named Trudy Chacon, she might be willing to help us." Norm said. "She's military but she's not like Quaritch."

"Who is Quaritch?"

"The one you took the exopack from." Norm answered. "And for the record: I totally believe in magic now."

"I'm disappointed in you Norm. It was clearly a form of advanced telekinesis." Grace shook her head.

"Which you can debate later. Eytukan, we'll head back to Kelutral when we are done."

Eytukan nodded as Harry mounted his broom and shot off into the sky.

"That's some impressive telekinesis Doc." Jake remarked as they stared into the sky.

"Shut up Sully."

Harry was hovering above the RDA base, watching carefully. He didn't have long before the aircraft he could see would begin to lift off.

"This will be just like the Ministry of Magic battle all over again."

Harry turned to see Luna straddling a broom of her own and hovering next to him.

"Let's try and avoid injury this time."

"Here, Neytiri took me to the Tree of Souls yesterday, Eywa gave me the materials she thought would be best for a wand."

Harry took the roughly carved stick; he instantly felt a connection to it.

"Thank you young warrior."

"Luna… why did my wand just talk to me?"

"A woman's voice?"

Harry nodded.

"That was probably Eywa, these wands act like a connection to her, just like the Na'vi can connect with their hair braids."

"You met Eywa?"

"Eywa is the moon's sentience. I have spoken to her though. She is really nice and is apparently the reason we can breathe here."

Harry just sighed. Nothing was ever simple. He had expected to live some place remote with just enough to enjoy life with Luna. He had no objections to forming a relationship with her, he really did like her, but it seemed like there were still more hurdles to jump before he could relax.

"You are not alone this time."

"I wasn't alone last time, but it still sucked. I don't want to lose my friends." Harry muttered, he was used to voices in his head.

"You won't Harry. Eywa will help us and we are much more experienced than we were even a year ago." Luna said as floated closer and took his hand.

Harry nodded, then leaned over and kissed the top of her head causing her to beam happily.

"First things first. One thing I learnt was never let the enemy see you. They can't attack you if they don't know you are there. So let's put some disillusionment charms on."

Harry reached over and tapped Luna with is wand before doing it to himself and feeling that same cold feeling of and egg being broken over his head.

"I don't know much about muggles Harry, I will just follow you and keep an eye out for trouble."

Harry had Luna climb on his broom so that they could find each other easier then he began his decent to the base's airstrip where various men and women were working on their machines and vehicles.

They stayed just a foot or so above the aircraft so they wouldn't have to worry about bumping into people.

Harry was examining one of the nearby crafts; they all seemed to be fairly similar in that they used a form of fan or rotary blades like helicopters. Harry had little exposure to those outside of what he saw flying around London, but he knew the basics thanks to primary school projects that involved making little fan type aircraft out of paper.

He wasn't sure what he could do to the electronics, he could just start blasting away at them but that would draw a lot of attention. Then he had a brainstorm. Kreacher didn't just tell him Mrs. Black's portrait was stuck with a custom permanent sticking charm; he had also shown him the Black Grimoire that documented it.

Harry couldn't help the silly grin that slipped onto his face as he began casting at the blades. For good measure he also cast it on the various skids and wheels.

Harry did this for each vehicle; whenever he came across a female pilot he waited until he saw their nametag before working on their vehicle.

Harry was so absorbed in his work that it took him a while to realise the commotion around him.

Various RDA personnel were sprawled on the floor with their legs stuck together or gesturing to other personnel as no sound came out of their mouths. Some were cradling broken limbs.

"Having fun Luna?" Harry whispered.

Luna giggled. "You'd be surprised how much chaos you can cause with a simple tripping curse."

"I have a feeling that that woman is Trudy, the one Jake wanted us to contact." He said as he orientated the broom to point at a dark haired woman who had her flight suit top tied around her waist. This was unfortunate as it made identifying her as Trudy difficult.

"We should talk to her." Luna said.

"Just walk up to her without her being able to see us and hope she doesn't panic?"

"Yes."

Harry didn't know why he bothered at times.

"Trudy!"

Harry winced at Luna's shout. But he had to admit it was effective as the woman raised her head and nobody else responded being too busy with their work.

"See?"

"Yes Luna. Very nice." Harry sighed.

Harry took them down lower so that they were safely out of the way of anyone passing by but close enough to have a quiet conversation with Trudy.

"Trudy Chacon, we're friends of Jake Sully." Harry said quietly.

Trudy spun around searching for the source of the voice.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" She demanded as she placed a hand on her side arm.

"Relax, we have an advanced form of cloaking." Harry explained. "Listen, Norm and Jake said you wouldn't want to be a part of RDA's plan to wipe out most of the Na'vi. They could really use your help."

"Is that what we've been preparing for?" She asked in disgust. "It's that bastard Quaritch, isn't it?"

"I may have embarrassed him." Harry winced. "Look, are you in or out?"

"I'm in. Let me get my bird ready and I'll try and get out of here without getting shot down."

"I had another idea." Harry stopped her. "That big ship over there. The one with all the guns."

"Quaritch's Dragon?"

"Oh we have to take that Harry!" Luna bounced excitedly on the back of the broom at hearing the name.

"Can you fly it?" Harry asked Trudy.

"I can fly it but it takes more than one person to fly it and fire the weapons."

"That's fine. I have disabled all the other ships except the really big ones. I'm not sure if I can disable them. The Dragon is the only one left with weapons that I can see, so if we can steal it…"

"Sure, but how will you get it past the defences without us being blown out of the sky?"

"Luna, take Trudy to the Dragon. I want to head inside and try and disable some systems from there. I'll send you my patronus when I am creating a distraction and you can leave."

"This will be so much fun! I've never been in the belly of a dragon before!" She said as she slipped off the back of the broom.

Trudy felt something grab her hand.

"Wait, I can see some sort of outline." She said as she peered at the being she could now tell was in front of her.

"Yeah, this method isn't as good at invisibility as others I've used but it works best in an emergency like this."

Getting into the complex was fairly easy, many of Luna's victims were already headed in so Harry just tagged along, breathing became fairly difficult, making him light headed as he was now used to Pandoran air, but he hoped he could last. He was thrilled to find a map of the RDA site on one of the corridor walls. He quickly made a mental note of the best places to go.

This included the Armour Bay and the OPS Centre. The armour bay came first as he didn't want to risk the men getting out with those bi-pedal machines he had seen around the airfield.

Every now and again Harry would come across a soldier and if they were alone Harry would cast a silencing charm on them. It was a simple problem that could easily be fixed by any magical, but as far as Harry knew there weren't any on the moon other than he and Luna.

He reached the Armour Bay and nearly wet himself. The place was packed with the bi-pedal machines. He wasn't sure how long he had left before the hour was up. Harry remembered that he was having trouble breathing because he couldn't breathe Earth air anymore. This building had Earth air.

Harry moved to the edge of the large hanger and fired a blasting hex at the ceiling.

There was a loud bang as the fluorescent lights exploded, but that was it.

Harry put his wand in his off hand and focused all of his will power into the spell and tried again with his wandless casting.

The personnel who had ducked from the exploding lights now ran for cover as the Pandoran atmosphere poured in. Harry nodded to himself. It only bought him a few minutes but it would still cause chaos.

He spent a few seconds breathing the air and getting his energy up before he headed back inside. He had one last place to visit and a message to deliver.

Harry stood just inside the doors of the OPS Centre. The place was a hive of excited activity as the suit, Parker, issued orders. Harry was able to figure out that the commotion he and Luna had caused had forced them to postpone their attack for a few days. They were rushing to get personnel to fix the roof of the Armour Bay; their medical facilities were overflowing with mutes and people who couldn't stand.

Not bad for less than an hours work as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry moved to the consoles near the windows that overlooked the complex. He listened carefully to the communications that the operators sitting there were engaged in. It seemed to be mostly about coordination. Harry hopped onto the top of the desks and cast a cutting curse at his feet causing the array of computers to spark and the operators to jump backwards in shock.

"What the hell is going on today?" Parker demanded.

Harry removed his disillusionment causing everyone to gasp. "You've been cursed." Harry informed them. "You wanted to wipe out the Na'vi. You are now at war with the Na'vi and the entire planet of Pandora. You have one month to leave this planet. After that time we will take this base and imprison you. If you make any move against us, if you venture one step out side of this base then I will return. I will not be quite so gentle. I will do more than make your men mutes and stick their legs together.

"Do not test me.

"Finally, we have decided that some of your tools are too dangerous for humans to have. The Na'vi will be confiscating them."

Harry waved his wand and his patronus sped out to the waiting Dragon. Not that the muggles in the room could see it.

"Remember, one month." Harry repeated before he turned around and blasted the windows as he leapt through them.

Everyone scrambled to the exits. The Pandoran air would knock them out in seconds.

Finding a place to land the large Dragon Gunship proved to be fairly tricky. For the time being they landed it in the same clearing that they had used to meet with the RDA people. Harry quickly set up wards around the clearing to keep the Dragon hidden from RDA.

Harry then joined Luna and Trudy on the ship. Though he applied a bubblehead charm first. He was glad to see Luna had done the same.

Trudy was fairly surprised when she finally got a look at the two people she had put her trust in.

"What the hell? You're just kids!"

"I'm seventeen and she's-"

"Seventeen as well."

"Really?"

"We left the day of my birthday." Luna shrugged.

"You should have told me, I would have got you something."

"You gave me this." She smiled dreamily as she raised her hands to indicate Pandora.

"How the hell did you kids get that kind of tech and where the hell are Norm and Sully?" Trudy demanded.

"They are probably back at Hometree. I need to go and get Eytukan, I'll see if I can grab Norm and Sully at the same time." Harry said.

Harry stepped back outside and took off on his broom.

"Did he just fly on a broomstick?" Trudy asked.

"Uh huh." Luna nodded with a big grin.

"What are you, witches?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm a witch, he's a wizard."

"Seriously, who builds tech like that?"

"Wizards."

"Look kid, I'm happy to help and all but I need you to be straight with me, how the hell are you- meow!"

Trudy's new view of the world was suddenly substantially lower. She looked up at the giant of a girl in front of her but every time she tried to talk all she said was:

"Meow!"

Luna seemed to produce a mirror from nothing that she lowered in front of her.

Trudy saw a small tabby cat staring back at her. She tried to look behind the mirror but noticed the cat moved as though it were her. Looking down at her hands… she saw paws.

She tried to turn around to get a look at her tail: it was difficult. She spent several seconds trying until she noticed Luna giggling away.

Luna tapped Trudy on the head and she was back to her regular human self.

"Dogs usually chase their tails, not cats." She laughed.

"Fine, I get it. Magic is real. Please don't do that again." She glared at the young girl.

"I promise not to turn you into a cat." Luna said as solemnly as she could with a huge grin on her face.

"Stay here whilst I shut down this bird. I'll need to take a few battery packs for the exopacks as well."

"My bubble head charm might work instead." Luna offered. She waved her wand at Trudy and a transparent bubble like hers appeared around the pilot's head.

"Let's go outside and try it." She said grabbing Trudy by the hand.

Trudy protested but Luna was fairly strong for a waif her size. Fortunately the bubble worked and Trudy got a fairly decent look at the amazing world of Pandora with out a mask on her face or a screen in front of her.

"Wow. I really like this magic of yours."

"Would you let me try something else?" Luna asked with a slight pout that made Trudy very suspicious.

"What?"

"Well, I turned you into a cat, I wanted to see if I can turn you into a Na'vi, like Neytiri. You'd be able to really experience Pandora without even the bubble around your head."

"Is it dangerous?"

"If anything goes wrong I can reverse it."

"So it's not permanent?"

"No, that would take a lot more work and even then I could still undo it if you wanted me too."

Trudy smirked. "Is Norm still walking around in that Avatar body of his?"

Luna matched her mischievous smirk and nodded.

Jake still couldn't believe that Harry, Luna and Trudy had actually stolen Quaritch's personal Dragon Assault Ship. He was sure that Harry had mixed it up with something else. Sure, one person could fly it, but it was the equivalent of trying to steal Air Force One.

Still, he led the small group of Neytiri, Harry, Norm and Grace to the clearing where Harry claimed to have stashed the Dragon.

Grace was still trying to get Harry to admit that it was not magic he used. This led to a lot of glaring from Neytiri who was of the opinion that as emissaries of Eywa, anything they said was the truth.

Harry simply performed trick after trick as Grace tried to come up with a scientific rationale for everything he did. Jake was had an easier time learning Neytiri's language than he did understanding whatever Grace talked about. He had no idea how his brother had learnt this stuff.

They reached the clearing and Jake stopped suddenly causing the others to crash into him.

"Oh gross! Damn you Jake!" Harry said angrily. Norm couldn't blame the kid. He did just get a face full of Jake's ass, that's what you get when a human runs into a Na'vi from behind… Ass Face.

"Wow, you actually did it." Grace said, clearly impressed as she stepped forward to examine the ship. It was definitely Quaritch's with its Chinese Dragon decal on the nose.

"It was the only armed ship I wasn't sure I could disable." Harry said as he cast several cleaning and freshening charms at his face.

Jake just glared as Norm snickered.

"Where are Luna and Trudy?" Jake asked.

"Onboard, when I left."

Harry cast his patronus sending it to Luna. He was surprised to see it head into the forest as opposed to the ship. "Weird, they aren't on the ship, at least Luna isn't."

"An ability to detect bio-signs is something that many life-forms can do." Grace said dismissively.

"Actually I sent a messenger spell to Luna, instead of going to the ship it went into the forest." Harry said absently.

"Many creatures can use sonar to communicate, same thing."

"WOOOOOHOOOO!"

Sully tensed as the team turned to the sound of the joyful hollering, this was hostile terrain after all.

"Is that Trudy?" Norm asked as the yelling and screaming got wilder and nearer.

"Could be. Maybe Luna took her for a ride." Harry offered.

Luna hadn't taken Trudy for a ride. Luna was riding her broom, yes, but Trudy was bounding through the trees much like Jake had done during his first time in his Avatar.

Trudy landed, cat-like, in the clearing from a height of nearly fifty feet. She was grinning like a loon.

And she was nine feet tall and blue.

"Ah… I see Luna has been experimenting." Harry nodded in understanding.

"What's your 'scientific rationale' for this one Doc?" Jake asked in awe.

"Shut up Sully."

"Trudy? Is that you?" Norm asked as he carefully approached the still grinning former human.

"In the flesh!" She grinned. "Blondie here wanted to see if she could use her magic to make me into a Na'vi. Now I don't need an exopack out of the base and ship. You should have told me how cool being a Na'vi is!" She said as she punched his shoulder.

"I did!"

Trudy ignored him as she stalked past him to Grace, Harry, Jake and Neytiri. Her gaze was locked on Neytiri.

"So you're the one that managed to catch old Sully's eye." She smirked. "I'll admit it. You are pretty damned hot."

Neytiri looked at Luna in askance.

Luna looked to Harry.

Harry looked to Jake… with a far from innocent look.

Jake glared at Harry. "She's saying you're beautiful." He explained with his glare and gaze on Harry.

Neytiri was confused. "But that is a good thing, yes?"

Jake broke his glare and looked at Neytiri. "Huh? Of course."

"But you seem angry with Harry because of this."

Harry's face broke into a huge grin.

Jake swore that if Harry didn't sleep with Luna at night he would have weakened that bastard's hammock.

"Not because of that. You are beautiful. It's just one of the reasons I love you."

Neytiri just nodded, still uncertain.

"Kiss her." Came the whispered hiss from his elbow.

He looked down to see Luna and Tang glaring up at him. He had no idea where Tang had come from.

"What?"

"Prove it and kiss her. Now!" She discreetly poked him with her wand threateningly.

Norm, Harry and Trudy were trying not to laugh.

"Just get on with it Sully. We have work to do." Grace snapped.

The truth was she wanted to get back to her lab and run an impossible amount of tests on Trudy. She had absolutely no idea how the girl made a human into a Na'vi in little more than what Harry implied was minutes.

Jake stepped towards Neytiri who was looking nervous and embarrassed. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his tail around her before kissing her softly.

"You are beautiful. I do love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

There was a loud sniff.

Everybody turned to look at the source.

"Yes. I'm a softie. So sue me." Trudy glared tearfully.

Luna and Norm were just grinning at her.

"Trudy, why do you have four fingers?" Norm asked.

"Because the kid does good work." She smirked as she patted Luna on the head. "She can count properly, unlike some super-geniuses I know." She glanced at Grace.

"Humans have trouble using a four-fingered body." Grace defensively.

"I don't have any problems." She wiggled her fingers at Grace.

Trudy decided it was time to get down to business. "Sully, what's the plan? I don't know how much damage these two managed to cause in total but RDA won't back down easy."

"I've given them an ultimatum. They have one month to leave and then I make another visit." Harry told her. "For now, Eytukan has his warriors monitoring the base. They throw a damned stone over the wall and I go in and express my displeasure."

"Make sure you take backup next time." Trudy warned him. It had been obvious to her that despite the façade she showed, Luna had been worried for Harry.

"If I can." Harry shrugged.

"Where are we going to hide this ship?" Grace asked. "RDA will find it eventually."

"Nobody will find it if I don't want them too." Harry disagreed. "And RDA will have to deal with me if they even think about leaving the base."

"They aren't blind, they just have to use a pair of binoculars, I can see the top of the complex from here!"

"You need to relax and trust others to know what they are doing." Luna sighed. "Come along Tang. Let's go home."

That night the group of Avatars, humans and Na'vi sat around a fire and ate a meal whilst they discussed various topics. For Norm there was one topic that annoyed Grace: Trudy being an Avatar. She still couldn't explain it.

"So could you do that for the rest of us?" Norm asked.

"Of course." Luna nodded as she tossed some meat to Tang. "And the process is easy for Harry and I to reverse."

"How good are you at healing injuries?" Jake asked seriously.

"I know a few battlefield healing spells and general stuff." Harry said.

"I know a bit more… probably." Luna shrugged.

"My human body is paralysed from the waist down. I was injured when I was in the Marines. Would making me a true Na'vi fix it?"

"Do you know what happened to your body? Was it a spinal injury, a brain injury?" Luna asked.

"Spinal."

"I might be able to fix it. Transforming you to a Na'vi would definitely fix it." Luna confirmed. "This sort of transfiguration turns you into a perfect physical version of what we envision, a fully functioning Na'vi body. If it was a brain issue it might not be so simple."

"I'd really like to do that." Jake said earnestly. "I'm happier as a Na'vi than I was as a walking human." He said with a fond smile at Neytiri who kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Norm piped up.

"How about you Doc? You willing to trust Harry and Luna?" Jake grinned teasingly.

Grace just scowled. "I'm not trying anything until I've fully tested it and examined it."

"The Clan will not accept you fully as one of The People whilst you are a Dreamwalker." Eytukan warned her.

"You accepted Jake." She argued.

"Eywa accepted him first." Mo'at corrected. "Because of this we granted him the opportunity to prove himself."

"Yeah… for once I'm not the Chosen One." Harry grinned.

"'Chosen One'?" Trudy asked.

"For whatever reason, Eywa actually singled out Jake in such a way that Neytiri brought the 'demon' to her home, her Chief and her spiritual leader. They both agreed that he should have training and a chance to prove himself."

He turned to look at Jake seriously. "You will likely play a large role in the coming fight against the humans."

"You really think there will be a fight?" Norm asked worriedly.

"RDA won't give up just because of today." Jake nodded. "They will get mad and then they will either get tactical or simply attempt to overpower us."

"They don't need us alive to get the Unobtanium." Grace added. "They could nuke the whole damned moon and then mine what they need from the rubble."

"Do they have nukes?" Harry asked worriedly.

"They have one." Trudy confirmed. "Well… we have it now." She smirked. "Quaritch treated that Dragon Assault Ship like his own personal war machine. He practically lived on it."

"There is a nuclear missile sitting back there in the clearing?" Norm asked, horrified.

"No, just a bomb. It was meant as a failsafe for the scenario the Doc mentioned."

"Damn… that makes things tenser." Harry muttered.

"Why?" Luna asked.

It was Jake that answered. "Because we have the most powerful weapon on the moon. They can't afford to let us have it for the most basic reason that we might accidentally set it off and wipe everyone out, including ourselves."

"We need to give them something else to think about." Harry mused.

"Like?" Grace asked.

"Something along the lines of dismantling their base day by day so that they are forced to compensate each day and not have time to send out hunting parties and at the same time backs them into a corner where all they can do is leave."

"I can handle that." Jake mused. "I might need the Clan's help and either you or Luna, but I have the start of an idea."

"We keep talking about driving them off the planet, what do we do about them coming back with bigger guns?" Norm asked.

"We could turn the nuke into a nuclear missile." Trudy offered.

"How?" Norm asked.

"Either we build our own rocket or we could do what we did with the Dragon and steal us a Valkyrie." She grinned.

"Which ones are Valkyries?" Harry asked.

"They're the ones that take us from the surface to the ship in orbit." Grace answered.

"You can fly those?" Jake asked.

"That's the only snag." She admitted. "I've never trained on space flight vehicles."

Harry just started grinning. He had an idea.

That night whilst they bedded down in their hammock, Harry broached a subject to Luna that had been bugging him.

"I thought we couldn't transfigure non-human's into humans? Isn't that basically what you have done?"

"Actually it's more that we shouldn't. It's entirely possible but the Purebloods put all the laws in place to prevent other sentient beings from pretending to be human. They didn't want them thinking they were equals.

"There is a real reason for not transforming regular animals and objects, that has to do with the mess it causes, animals don't have the intelligence or brain power to run a human body and inanimate objects are already dead."

"So, Kreacher, for example… we could have successfully turned him into a human?"

"No. Kreacher wouldn't be able to handle it. Neither would Dobby. He wouldn't have understood what was happening or why. Goblins can handle it and they are the ones along with mermaids who the laws were made for.

"What I did is different, Trudy knew exactly what would happen as they already have their Avatars. It's much easier and safer to turn something into something similar. A dog into a wolf. Cat into a lion."

"Hmm, I think you just gave me another idea for dealing with Parker and Quaritch."

Luna could hear the smirk in Harry's voice. She just snuggled in closer waiting for him to fall asleep so she could vanish their clothes.

The following day they discovered that Grace was not a fan of flying anything not man-made. They were flying the banshees and brooms to the Hallelujah Mountains to check on their human bodies and make sure everything was ok.

Grace had outright refused to fly anything that supposedly used magic. Luna had reversed her transfiguration on Trudy so she could easily fit on the back of her broom. For now she made do with a bubblehead charm. That meant Jake and Neytiri had to ferry Norm and Grace. Harry took great pleasure in using the freedom of no passenger to push his Luna made broom to the limits.

"That thing can really move." Trudy said in awe as she watched Harry shoot straight up.

Luna grimaced. "Yes, but I forgot to tell Harry that I didn't put any safety features in."

"Like what?"

"Maximum height, maximum speed, the usual."

"How high and fast can he go?"

"As high and fast as his magic lets him. The more powerful the wizard the harder they can push the broom."

"How powerful is Harry?"

"Too powerful for a broom with no safeties and no prior warning?"

Trudy wasn't sure what that meant but it was half an hour before Harry rejoined them, he was not happy.

"Luna, what the hell did you do to these brooms?"

"I may have avoided putting safeties on them… and then forgot to tell you." She said apologetically.

"Is that why I just hit orbit?"

"Orbit!?" Trudy exclaimed.

"It's bloody cold up there! And the air is really thin! I'm lucky I didn't pass out before I managed to stop." He scowled.

"Don't tell the Doc you did that. You might send her off the deep end." Trudy warned.

"I need to get my jollies from somewhere." He groused before flying off and being a bit more careful in testing the limits of his broom.

"You're bodies are so small!" Neytiri giggled as she gazed through the window at the now awake and moving around human bodies of Norm, Sully and Grace.

"Neytiri, it's not good for a guys ego to comment on their size." Trudy smirked.

"You know you could get in here and help." Norm glared as he spoke through the radio.

"I like being a Na'vi. The only time I'm going back to human is when I need to work on the Dragon."

"Jake, where are you going?" Norm asked as he noticed the now wheelchair bound man heading for the airlock with an exopack.

"I'm useless in here. I can't carry anything; I don't know how the systems work. I'm not Tom. I'm going to go and see if Luna or Harry can fix me up like Trudy." He said as he headed into the airlock.

"Hey, Harry, see if you can fix his legs first, then send both him and Trudy back in here so they can help with the grunt work." Norm said as he continued glare at the smirking Trudy.

"I'll give it a shot." Harry promised.

"Thanks. I'll put an extra exopack in the airlock for Trudy."

A clearly excited and anxious Jake Sully shortly joined them.

"What the hell?" Trudy squawked as she found herself shrinking.

She turned to glare at Luna.

"Go and help them. I can always put you back afterwards." She instructed sternly.

"Damned pushy kid." Trudy muttered to herself as she stalked off.

"Luna, what do you think?" Harry asked his companion.

"Run a few diagnostic spells and then try and fix the problem." She said firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes I meant- look, just get to work, I only know basic first-aid stuff." He said as he stepped back to stand next to Neytiri.

"I need you to lie down on the ground, flat." Luna said.

Jake awkwardly levered himself out of his chair and onto the floor, Neytiri had wanted to help him but Harry had placed a restraining hand on her. He had a feeling that Jake's pride wouldn't appreciate it. He would have asked for help if he wanted it.

"Good, now let's get started."

Harry led Neytiri off to the side.

"How would you like to go inside and help?" Harry offered with a smirk.

"You will give me one of your bubble heads?"

"Or, I could transfigure you into a human, like Luna made Trudy into a Na'vi."

Neytiri scrunched up her face in disgust. "The Sky People are evil!"

"Am I evil?" Harry asked wryly.

"No!" She backpedalled quickly. "But you did not come with them."

"Neither did you. You will probably be able to breathe their air, but you will still be Neytiri, one of The People.

"Wouldn't you like to experience what Jake does?"

Neytiri nodded, she suddenly realised she was much smaller… that or Harry had grown.

She looked down at her body and saw her skin was now a brown colour, darker than Trudy's. She had an extra finger on each hand, her hair was soft and silky but she couldn't find her queue, which made her panic.

"Easy, easy." Harry said soothingly. "Human's don't have queues. Yours will return when I reverse this later."

"Wow… you are so damned hot."

Neytiri turned to see Jake standing there unsteadily.

"Harry did it!" She smiled happily… then she frowned and her eyes crossed. "I can see my nose."

Harry had to turn away to cover a laugh. The Na'vi faces were much flatter than a human's… more cat-like.

"It's a great nose." Jake said sincerely.

Neytiri frowned. "Do you prefer me in this form?"

Jake smiled softly. "You are beautiful in both forms, but this form lacks a queue, and we can't connect as we should. I prefer being a Na'vi."

Neytiri's face lit up with a smile and she allowed herself to be pulled into Jake's arms.

Then she pulled away and started rubbing her naked chest. "Your clothes, they itch my human skin more." She frowned.

"Luna, maybe you should conjure Neytiri some clothes before Trudy rips Norm's eyes out." Harry suggested as he indicated the gaping Norm and glaring Trudy looking through a window with a scowling Grace watching on.

There was a bit of sniggering from Jake and Harry when they saw Trudy spin Norm around and lift up her t-shirt giving him a good view. She then dropped her t-shirt and smashed her lips against his.

"I don't think Norm will be looking elsewhere for now." Harry laughed.

"Not if he wants to keep his testicles attached." Jake said, he was a bit annoyed, but considering the view he just got of Trudy, he wasn't going to complain.

"How many times have you woken me and Luna up and seen Luna in the buff?" Harry challenged.

"That's different, in order to see her I have to see you… it balances out… and not in a good way." Jake said with a shudder as he headed back inside.

"OW!"

*THWACK*

*CRASH*

"What the hell is going on?" Trudy demanded as she rushed over to find Grace sprawled in mess of equipment, her nose bleeding, Harry standing over her threateningly and Luna holding her arm.

"That bitch tried to steal Luna's blood." Harry growled.

Tracy scowled at Grace. "Is that true Doc?"

"I just wanted to run some tests." She said as she popped her nose back in place.

"Without permission. How about I run some tests on you?" Harry demanded as he drew his wand.

"Not cool Doc." Jake said as he stepped up. "You wouldn't be allowed to do it back on Earth, what makes you think you can do it here?"

"They have the ability to breathe Pandoran air and perform incredible acts of telekinesis! We need to find out how they do that." Grace argued.

"We are Pandorans." Luna scowled. "Eywa made us so when we arrived."

"Bullshit." She spat. "Eywa is just a name for the symbiotic life form that makes up Pandora. It doesn't have that type of ability.

"I just needed a little blood to figure out what makes them different from us."

"Our blood is precious to us." Harry said firmly. "When people take blood they can do all sorts of bad things with it."

"He's right and you know it." Jake agreed.

"What possible things could I do with my limited equipment?"

"What if someone else managed to take the samples from you?" Trudy pointed out.

"Who? We are completely isolated out here."

"You have such a cavalier attitude to taking other people's blood." Harry frowned as a thought occurred to him. "How did you manage to create these Avatars?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"How did they get the necessary data to make a Na'vi body, these bodies have all the internal organs of a Na'vi, they have tails and a queue. I can't see a Na'vi allowing themselves to be subjected to a range of invasive scans, so, I'll ask again. How did you make them?"

"My god! Clones!" Norm gasped.

"Clones?" Luna asked.

"Artificial copies of a person or living thing." Norm said. "We can't create these things from nothing. We need a sample of the thing in question. Once we've got it we can manipulate the clones to look how we want. What Harry is asking is where did they get that original sample. We could very well have been using dead Na'vi or even live Na'vi. I definitely want to know." He said in disgust. He was more disgusted with himself for not seeing it earlier; he had been blinded by the thought of working with the great Grace Augustine.

"Well Doc?" Jake asked.

"Samples were acquired from captured or killed Na'vi."

Neytiri cried in horror.

"I had nothing to do with that but using the bodies was the only way!" She argued.

"I can't believe Tom was actually going to do this." Jake said sadly.

"He didn't think about it, just like I didn't." Norm assured him. "We never considered how the bodies were created and we never asked. We just thought it was an amazing feat of bio-engineering."

"Who?" Neytiri demanded angrily. "Who's blood did you steal? Was it from my clan?"

"I honestly don't know." Grace said earnestly. "This was all done by another department. My work was simply to study you and your culture to learn about you."

"So you could kill us and steal our land!"

"No! My job was to negotiate, to prevent bloodshed." Grace argued. "I love the Na'vi. I would never hurt them. I still suffer from losing your sister."

"Do not speak of her!" Neytiri hissed.

"Norm, Trudy, can you handle things in here?" Harry asked quietly.

"We've got this kid." Trudy assured him.

Harry gave Luna a nod and she led Neytiri outside whilst he and Jake followed.

Once out there Luna reversed the transfiguration allowing Neytiri to return to her true form before transfiguring Jake into a Na'vi.

When Jake and Luna had managed to calm the distraught and angry Neytiri down Harry posed a question.

"What do the Na'vi do with their dead? Do you bury them, burn the bodies?"

"We bury them in the roots of the Kelutral with seeds to speed them to Eywa." She said tightly.

"Then that's what we'll do." Jake nodded. "We'll take the Avatar bodies and bury them at Kelutral. We won't let them be used like that again."

"I'll go and prepare them so we can move them easily." Luna offered as she headed back inside.

"What are you doing?!" Grace screeched as she saw Luna levitate her Avatar off the bed it was lying on.

"Preparing the body for transport to Kelutral for burial." She said solemnly.

"I need that body to survive out there!"

"No you don't, you can either have Luna or Harry make you into an Avatar or use and exo-pack or her bubble head thingy." Trudy countered.

"She can use an exopack." Luna said firmly. "She hasn't earned the right to be a Na'vi yet, not with what she's done."

"What I've done? I've cared for the Na'vi, I taught and educated them."

"Yes, but all for your own benefit, not for theirs. Otherwise you would have let them teach and educate you, like Jake did."

Grace spun around to face Trudy. "Captain, I'm ordering you to stop her and take her into custody."

Trudy just snorted. "First off, you are not in the chain of command, second, I think I made my resignation pretty clear when I stole the Colonel's Dragon."

Grace scowled and tried to stop Luna herself only to find Norm standing in her way.

"Dr. Spel-"

"No. Don't you respect the Na'vi?" He asked clearly saddened that he was having to ask her that.

"You know I do! I've dedicated my life to them." She said angrily.

"Then why would you want anything to do with something that is so… disgusting to them?" He pleaded with her to understand. "They can take the Avatar I used. I will stick to the exopack until the Na'vi accept me."

"Luna could make you a Na'vi." Trudy pointed out as Luna nodded, although there was no joy, the situation was too distressing for that.

"No, I haven't earned it. I need to work off the taint."

"But what about me and Jake?" Trudy asked.

Grace gave him a triumphant look as she thought she had just gained a point over them.

"Jake earned his place in the Clan." Luna spoke up as she continued her work. "You sacrificed everything to do the right thing. Harry and I would willingly speak for you to the Clan and they would listen."

"But Norm sacri-"

"Not really." Norm interrupted her. "For me, as a scientist, this would be a natural progression. It would be the ultimate achievement for an anthropologist, but… I haven't earned it… I stood on the shoulders of giants."

"And those giants were tainted." Trudy muttered.

Norm just nodded.

"I'm done." Luna announced as she held three small blue spheres. "It's not how I wanted to do this but it's the only way I can think to transport them."

Trudy marched over to the airlock where the exopacks were and handed one to Norm and another to Grace before she put her own on.

"These won't last for more than a few hours." Grace warned.

"Long enough to get to the Dragon." Trudy explained. "We'll stay there so we can sleep without the exopacks."

"I do not like this."

"You're welcome to head back to Hell's Gate." Trudy called over her shoulder as she and Norm entered the airlock.

Harry had gathered some fallen branches and transfigured them into a simple wooden box to transport the spheres in. The journey back was difficult and tense. Luna had transfigured Jake into a Na'vi, as that was what he was considered, he also needed to fly his ride back and carry Norm. Neytiri took Trudy whilst Luna took Grace leaving Harry free to act as a guard.

Fortunately they made it back without incident.

The incident began when they got back.

"You were walking around in the bodies of our clan?" Tsu'tey demanded angrily as he drew his knife.

"Tsu'tey, take a breath and calm yourself." Harry said quietly so only those nearest could hear him.

"You-"

"I know, but you are a leader. You have to be able to rein in your anger. Trust me, I've been there." Harry said sadly.

"Harry speaks rightly." Eytukan agreed. "It is how a chief must act. You do not see me displaying my rage, do you doubt my own feelings?" Eytukan asked pointedly.

Tsu'tey looked down and backed off. "You are right. I will seek my calm."

"Harry, Luna, we are still unfamiliar with the Sky People, did they intend insult?" Eytukan asked.

"The opposite actually." Luna answered. "Despite their poor choice of methods, Grace and Norm both only wanted to get to know you and be accepted by you. Norm, Jake and Trudy had no idea where the Avatars came from."

"But you knew, Grace Augustine." Eytukan said knowingly.

"I did." She said defiantly though her face was masked partially by the exopack. "It was the only way we could spend sufficient time with you to gain your trust."

"You assume too much!" Mo'at hissed angrily. "You don't know anything about us or how long we take to trust."

"No, but they know exactly how trustworthy they themselves are." Luna pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked. All the humans were currently in human form except Jake.

"They knew just what kind of crimes they were going to commit on the Na'vi. Stealing their land, killing them and things like that. So they knew the Na'vi would never truly trust them."

"Luna is right." Eytukan stated. "What you do and say speaks to your own trust issues, not ours. You will not be welcomed in the Hometree until you have proven yourselves." With that he turned and left.

"Eytukan, a word?" Harry asked.

Grudgingly Eytukan nodded and the two males walked off and Harry cast the muffliato so they could talk privately.

When they returned, Eytukan still didn't look happy, but more… resigned.

"Trudy Chacon, Harry tells me you have sacrificed everything to help us. He has recommended that you be given the chance to stay with the People and earn your place in the clan. I trust him in this. Norm Spellman, you may wear the face of the Na'vi but you will have much to do to prove yourself.

"Grace Augustine, you must prove yourself as a human first, then we will consider whether you are worthy to be one of the People."

This time no one stopped the Chief as he walked off.

The following day Harry, Luna, Tsu'tey, Jake, Neytiri and Trudy got together to decide their next move.

"You said you had a plan or an idea, Jake." Harry queried.

"We said we needed to gradually force RDA off the planet and keep them in the base till they leave. We can use the Dragon and some AMP suits to tear down sections of the wall each day."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Harry nodded. "Amp suits are the two legged things, right?"

Jake nodded.

"Tsu'tey, you said your people saw the soldiers leaving the base?" Harry asked.

"They were searching around the clearing with your Dragon. But they always walked past it." He said with a curious frown.

Harry just grinned. "Welcome to the world of magic, Tsu'tey."

"Could you hide Kelutral from the Sky People?" Neytiri asked.

"Not fully. Unless you have ideas, Luna."

"We could hide it well enough, Harry. Hogwarts was hidden fairly well from anyone." She said with a hint of disappointment at his lack of knowledge.

"Fine, you can handle it." Harry said slightly waspishly.

"Fine! I will." She declared as she stuck her nose in the air petulantly.

She then turned and grinned at Harry. "Our first fight! Make-up sex!"

"I thought you weren't ready for sex." Harry pointed out.

"Of course not, we have to get married first." She said indignantly. "But that doesn't mean we can't try other stuff."

The others had been amused at the interaction but were confused when Harry started muttering:

"I will not strangle Luna Lovegood."

If she married him, she wouldn't be a Lovegood."

The plan for tearing down the walls of the base was put on hold for at least a day. Tsu'tey's warriors had reported that the Sky People had some of their Metal Walkers out of the base and in use.

Harry wanted to put them all out of commission before they made an attack on the walls. The last thing he wanted was for RDA to start attacking with AMP suits. So he was headed in to make another sweep and try and cause more chaos.

Jake and Trudy had both insisted that Trudy go with him so she could guide him better.

This led to the two of them gliding through the hole that Harry had previously left in the Armour Bay.

There were twenty technicians working on the AMP suits and all forced to use exopacks due to the Pandoran air flowing in.

"What's the easiest way to disable all the AMP suits?" Harry asked as they examined the nearest one.

"Blow them all up." Trudy offered.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What? It's the most efficient way."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well it would take most of the rockets on the Dragon to fully accomplish this. These things are armoured after all." She mused.

"Could we steal some more from here?" Harry asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Trudy declared. "If we can arm a few rockets at strategic points around the bay then we could use them to create a bigger explosion."

"Won't they notice a few rockets lying around where they shouldn't be?"

"Couldn't you make them invisible?"

"Magic tends to do bad things to electronics. I wouldn't recommend it." Harry shook his head.

"You could always do your voodoo on them one by one." Trudy shrugged, not that he could see her under the disillusionment charm.

"How big of an explosion will there be?" Harry asked. "Will it damage the base too badly or will it be confined to the suits?"

"It will be pretty big, it could damage the structure."

"That's out then. I don't want to risk innocents."

"Exploding and badly damaging them is the only way. They can always fix them otherwise."

Harry looked at the large hole in the roof that he had created the other day.

"Alright, we're going up." He warned as he took them back out through the hole.

"What are you planning?" Trudy asked from their vantage point fifty feet up.

"I made that hole in the roof with a blasting curse. Do you think it will be enough to wreck an AMP suit?"

"Hell yes! Those are reinforced bunker beams." Trudy exclaimed.

"Then you might want to cover your ears."

Harry began systematically blasting away at the AMP suits causing the personnel to run for cover inside the base. He made it through fifty suits before Trudy realised Harry was sweating.

"Harry? Kid? What's going on? We're losing altitude here."

"Think I used too much magic." Harry panted. "Gonna have to come back later."

Harry turned the slowly dropping broom and they began to move away. They were still dropping though and they were barely moving at thirty miles per hour.

Fortunately Trudy had a radio and Jake, Norm and Luna were back at the Dragon waiting for them.

"Sully, come in, you read me, over?"

"I read you, over."

"Harry over did it. We're losing altitude and could use an escort back, can you send Luna to meet us, over?"

"She's already out the door and on her way, over."

"Copy that, over and out." She put the radio away.

"Land this thing before you kill us." Trudy ordered.

Harry shakily and silently put them down on the trunk of a large tree; Trudy had to grab a hold of him as he passed out.

"Trudy! Harry!"

"Over here Luna." Trudy responded to Luna's call.

The blond quickly found them and landed.

"What happened?"

"He was blasting the AMPs with his magic but it seemed to wipe him out. We were losing altitude on the broom."

"Magical exhaustion." Luna sighed. "That's bad, he could be out for a few days."

"He didn't manage to finish the job. He got maybe a quarter of them."

"He's very powerful but not that powerful. Why didn't you just use your rockets and blow them up?"

"Harry didn't want to hurt the people in the base."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Always trying to do the right thing. This is war, not an act of terrorism, every single one of those people in there came to steal from Pandora and kill people who never even heard of them."

"You'll get no argument from me." Trudy said raising her hands in a defensive manner.

"Let me take Harry home, then I'll return with Jake and we can take your metal dragon and blow the rest up."

"If we do that we will run out of rockets." Trudy warned.

"Can't we get more from the base?"

Trudy was surprised at that suggestion. "Don't see why not, we can get a few of the stronger Na'vi to help carry stuff."

Trudy carefully piloted the Dragon into position as Norm manned the sensors and Jake was on weapons. On either side of her were Luna and a human Neytiri, both were watching for trouble that might not appear on the sensors or Norm might not be able to interpret.

The surface-to-air defences were still offline so that wasn't a problem, the men with the assault rifles peppering the hull were.

"If we're going to do this then get on with it Sully." Trudy called out tersely.

"Give me a second! I'm a grunt not a ships gunner, I'm still working this shit out!" Jake snapped.

"Just aim and shoot Sully!"

"I am aiming but I can't fire because the god damned IFF system is active!"

"Ah… shit." Trudy spat.

"What is shit?" Neytiri asked Luna.

"They are cursing, it's another word for going to the toilet."

"Oh… that is very disgusting." She grimaced.

"Humans." Luna said with a shrug.

"Ladies, less chatter please." Trudy requested. She found Luna quite entertaining but she needed to be able to focus on the job at hand.

"Got it! Rockets away!" Sully called triumphantly.

The Dragon rocked as the Armour Bay went up in flames and dust. Luna and Neytiri clutched to whatever they could as alarms started going off.

"Everyone hold on! I'm backing off." Trudy shouted.

The Dragon quickly rose into the air and Trudy backed away from the compound and to the clearing where they stored it.

"That was fun." Trudy said sarcastically.

"No, it really wasn't." Norm said seriously. "That blast knocked down a lot of the soldiers out there. I think we killed a lot of people today."

"Good. Maybe they will think twice about coming back." Luna said firmly.

When Harry woke up he was not at Home Tree. Very depressed Na'vi, many of whom were injured, surrounded him.

There were glowing tentacle like plants everywhere; much like the Tree of Voices.

He groggily stood up and tried to find Luna. Unfortunately Luna was a midget in a sea of giants. He drew his wand and sent out a patronus messenger.

Fairly soon a very sad Luna turned up with Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at in tow.

"Harry, they blew up Home Tree." Luna sobbed as she hung on to him.

"How did they manage that?" Harry asked aghast.

"Orbital strike." Sully grunted. He was in his transfigured Avatar form and consoling a heartbroken Neytiri.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked in disbelief.

"Three days, this was obviously a retaliation strike."

"Retaliation for what? I did everything invisibly; I used varying angles and everything so they would not know what sort of weapon we were using. The idea was to make them think that Eywa herself was doing this. Besides, we didn't kill anyone."

"I wrecked everything! It's all my fault!" Luna cried into his chest.

Harry looked to Sully curiously.

"You only managed to destroy a quarter of the AMP suits." Sully explained. "We took the Dragon to finish the job, they came out and fired at us with assault rifles and a lot of them died when the armour bay went up."

"Oh god." Harry exclaimed in awe struck horror as he slumped to the ground pulling Luna into his lap.

After a few moments he grabbed Luna by the shoulders and made her stand with Jake.

"Look, you changed the game. At first we were being defensive, carefully removing a threat but keeping our means and methods a secret. When you killed their people they had no choice but to act. You broke my terms to them of giving them a month to leave the moon."

"Shit." Sully said in realisation. They had all forgotten about the deadline Harry had set.

"Yeah, but you also attacked with their own weapons, so you gave them what they thought was an insight into our offensive capabilities. It takes people to use the Dragon, so they took out Home Tree, where all our people were."

"They killed Eytukan." Sully said quietly.

"Assassination?"

"No, he got caught in the blast."

"I know it doesn't sound good, but it is better than assassination. That would mean they were tracking and targeting individuals.

"Where's Tsu'tey?"

"He's trying to organise a meeting of all the clans. But he doesn't have much authority, even if he is the chief now."

"Remember what I told you, Jake. You are Eywa's chosen, Tsu'tey may lead the clan but you will be at the front of whatever happens here. Don't wait for destiny to come and dictate your actions, go out there and kick destiny in the balls and tell it the score." Harry said seriously.

Jake nodded. "What do we do now though?"

"You help Tsu'tey rally the clans, you are Eywa's chosen so that might help. Mo'at, you'll need to back him up."

Mo'at nodded but said nothing; the loss of her home and mate still bore down on her.

"Luna, go find Trudy, we need information on the state of RDA, tell Norm and Grace to start studying the Dragon, one of them is going to need to fly it and the other fire."

"We lost the Dragon." Jake grimaced.

"What the hell happened whilst I was out?!" Harry demanded.

"Moving the Dragon cancelled your wards, they tracked it down and took it back."

"Luna, take Trudy and steal the Dragon back now. Do not kill anyone, make sure that damned nuke is still on board." Harry ordered harshly.

Harry was fairly pissed. Not just with Luna and the others but also with himself for over stretching his abilities. He was angry enough that every Na'vi that saw him stepped out of his way with a look of apprehension as he marched towards Tsu'tey with Jake and Neytiri trailing behind him.

"Harry, you are awake!" Tsu'tey said with clear relief.

"Awake and pissed, Tsu'tey."

"Pissed?"

"He's very angry." Jake explained.

"Ah."

"I am going to be out of contact and doing some very stupid things for a while." Harry said cryptically. "Rally the Na'vi, all the clans. Move them to the Hallelujah Mountains, especially the families. Then start working on your assault, don't begin until Trudy and Luna are back with the Dragon."

"The clans are not willing to listen." Tsu'tey said in frustration.

"I might be able to fix that." Jake said with a thoughtful look. "I'll need to leave for most of the day though." He said, looking to Tsu'tey for approval as the Chief.

Tsu'tey just nodded. Jake kissed Neytiri and ran off.

"Stay Neytiri." Harry said, halting the female Na'vi. "He would have taken you with him if he needed to. Help Tsu'tey with the clan; get them to safety.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The Tree of Souls." Neytiri said reverently.

Harry was pissed. He had done some bad things in his life but he hated them even if they were necessary. The one that came to mind now was the Imperious Curse, no pun intended.

He knew the curse was useful as it had helped him get the Hufflepuff Cup, and now he needed to do something similar.

He flew onto the base under a disillusionment charm and landed near one the Valkyries. A quick Imperious on one of the personnel led him to Major Thomas Declan, who was currently in his quarters.

Just as he was about to head into the base he heard the sounds of shouting and engines and he saw the Dragon take to the skies. He nodded in satisfaction.

Heading through the halls of the base took some time as he struggled not to bump into anyone. He eventually found the Major's quarters and knocked. As soon as the door opened he hit the man with Imperious and made him head back inside.

"Grab your flight gear and take me to your Valkyrie." Harry ordered.

"Oh look! Fireworks!" Luna said happily as she walked back to the tree of souls with Trudy.

The second stealing of the Dragon went as well as the first but Trudy had to take it extra slow through the Hallelujah Mountains with no radar or sensors.

"Those aren't fireworks." Trudy frowned in her Na'vi form. "Those look like high orbit explosions."

"Oh, probably Harry then." Luna shrugged. "Still pretty."

"What if its not Harry, Luna?" Trudy was worried now. "They could be testing weapons or hoping to flush us out."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" She asked calmly.

"About an orbital strike? No. We'd be pretty well screwed." Trudy muttered as she continued to watch the light show.

"Then forget about it. We will see if Harry knows about it when he gets back."

"You saw that?" Harry asked as he sat around the fire with the others. "That was me getting the crew of the ship up there to fire off all their weapons so they couldn't be used against us." He smiled happily.

"How did you get them to agree to that?" Norm asked.

Harry scowled. "Mind control. I hate having to use methods like that but in times of war options become limited."

"You can control our minds?" Norm looked really worried.

"Could? Yes. Would? No!" Harry was slightly hurt. "I've been on the receiving end and I hate doing it to others."

"Harry is one of the few people who can throw off the mind control." Luna said proudly.

"Alright, what's the next part of the plan?" Trudy asked as she tried to keep them on track. "Harry dealt with their orbital strike ability, they don't have anymore AMP suits and the Samsons are all out of commission."

"Which ones are the Samsons?" Harry asked.

"The smaller flying ships." Norm answered.

"Ah, ok." Harry nodded with a happy grin. "So… next part of the plan? Well you made an aggressive move, do we really want to change tactics again and revert to a tamer response? I'm not saying we kill them, but maybe we should forget the one month timetable and just invade the base and force them off the planet."

"Moon." Norm corrected.

"Whatever." Trudy rolled her eyes. "Screw the timetable." She said heatedly. "Sooner they are gone the better."

"Ok… then we need some ideas, preferably ones that don't involve killing. If there is one thing we know about humans it is that they will pick any reason to get revenge."

Whilst Jake was still rallying the clans with Tsu'tey, the others prepared to make life extra difficult for the RDA people.

The plan required two infiltration teams. Luna and Norm were one team assigned to enter the base and steal all but ten of the exo-packs and re-breathers. The idea was to eliminate their ability to exit the base.

Harry and Trudy were the second team who were going to steal all the ammo reserves and as many of the guns as possible. Their job was harder as Trudy and Jake had told them there were a lot of guns.

Fortunately Luna was able to take some of the backpacks from the Dragon and enchant them to carry more than they should and weigh less than they would.

She had tried to teach Harry to do it.

"You use ink, thread or even blood to make the runes in the base of the bag." She explained as the others watched on with interest… or disbelief and disgust in Grace's case. "Blood is more powerful of course so Harry, hold out your finger."

Harry was always wary of blood-based magic, Voldemort had taught him the dangers of someone using your blood. But he trusted Luna.

He followed her instructions as she taught him the runes and he added them to the base of the backpack.

"Now you put your hand or wand onto the runes and push the magic into them."

Harry took out his wand and placed the tip on the runes and focused.

"Holy shit!" Trudy exclaimed as Harry suddenly tipped over into the bag. She and Norm quickly grabbed his feet before they disappeared.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Came Harry's muffled voice.

He was quickly pulled out with help from Neytiri.

Harry glared Luna. "You could have warned me that was going to happen."

Luna shrugged. "I've never had that happen to me. At worse I've fallen ten feet and had to wait for Daddy to get me out."

"Ten feet?" Norm asked clearly impressed. "Hey, could one of you guys get a nice sized rock?" He asked the nearby Na'vi as he indicated the size with his hands.

"You want to start wasting space with a rock?" Trudy asked.

"Harry can retrieve it with his wand-"

"I dropped my wand when I fell." Harry groused. He put his hand into the backpack. "Accio wand." He incanted.

He waited.

And waited.

"Luna?"

"Magic isn't hindered by the enchantments on the bag." She assured him. "What you're doing is the best way to retrieve something that is put in there."

"Except my wand isn't coming back." Harry pointed out.

"Here, lets find out how deep this thing is." Norm said as a Na'vi returned with a rock. "Ok, you drop the rock in there and we time how long it takes before we hear it hit the bottom." He told him.

The Na'vi shrugged and dropped the rock into the bag.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Everyone turned to glare at Luna.

"Maybe I'll enchant the next one." She smiled sheepishly.

"You could probably fit the whole damned RDA base in there." Trudy muttered.

"OW! God dammit Luna!" Harry shouted as he rubbed his forehead. Lying on the floor was his wand that had finally made it back up.

"We'll use my blood too." She added.

Whilst the two teams made their way through the base they used the muffliato charm so that they could easily talk to each other. Luna continued her reign of terror by casting various 'harmless' jinxes and hexes at unsuspecting people.

Harry took a more indirect route by sealing doors with sticking charms and adding notice-me-not wards to things like internal communicators.

Norm got in on the action by having Luna take him to the labs and then the kitchens where he added a certain 'spice' to the food.

Later when he discovered that Harry had charmed all the bathroom doors stuck he would regret what he did.

For about five seconds before he cracked up.

They had to quit after only a few hours when the spate of unusual personnel incidents caused them to become suspicious and they started patrolling the halls. They didn't want to risk a confrontation.

They met back at the Tree of Souls to discuss their next plan of action over a meal.

"Hey, Doc, how many people are on the base?" Trudy asked the still in human form Grace, Trudy herself was in her Avatar form.

"About fifteen hundred. Actually, with the last group that came it went up to seventeen hundred."

"Damn, then we have a bigger problem. The ISV can only carry two hundred in cryo-sleep. How are we going to get them all off planet?"

"Some people might want to stay, scientists and the like who don't actually mean any harm." Norm offered.

"Unless you intend to turn them all into Na'vi it would be inadvisable. They wouldn't be able to survive the climate here and would be confined to the base." Grace pointed out.

"We could put them in magical stasis." Luna suggested.

"But how would we release them afterwards?" Harry asked. "We don't exactly want to have to go to Earth to do it ourselves."

"A time release charm? How long does it take to get from here to Earth?" Luna asked Grace.

"Five years. A crew of four to pilot it."

"I want to know why they had weapons on board." Norm said angrily. "The ISV's aren't supposed to be military, they are just transport vehicles."

"This would be the same ship that transported the Dragon with its nuke and all the AMP suits and Samsons?" Trudy pointed out.

"Back to the stasis issue." Harry interrupted. "Can we do a five year charm?"

A slow grin spread across Luna's face. "We could do a 'Just-Add-Water' charm."

Things began to get very tense for the RDA personnel over the following days.

For one, the Na'vi working with Eywa and the other inhabitants of the moon had ripped the external walls of the base down. Once they had finished that the Na'vi… all the Na'vi clans, took up positions around the base where the walls and fences used to be.

They stood there, motionless, just watching the base without emotion. At the forefront was Jake Sully, sitting proudly on his conquered Toruk, the large, almost dragon-like, flying creature that was the natural predator of the smaller Ikran that the other Na'vi warriors sat astride.

Inside the base was another problem.

People were vanishing left right and centre.

A technician would walk into the bathroom only to never walk out. A soldier would turn a corner and vanish.

Even worse was when two people started having a conversation only for one of them to vanish midway through when the other turned their head for a second.

Things were getting very tense as the numbers slowly whittled down from nearly seventeen hundred down to a mere fifty.

Only Quaritch, Parker, those that manned a console in the command centre and the cook remained. And they had now holed themselves up in the command centre with the only weapons available…

Parker's golf clubs.

"We've got to evacuate." Parker said fearfully. "We've got no food, no weapons, we only have ten exo-packs!"

"Let them come." Quaritch snarled at Parker angrily. "I'll fight them with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Well that's the point, isn't it?"

They all turned to a defensive position as they saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"You don't actually have to fight." He said with a superior smile. "All you have to do is get on your ship and leave. And, of course, never return."

"That's it? You aren't gonna kill us like the rest of base?" A scared tech asked fearfully.

"The rest of your personnel are quite safe and alive." Harry assured them. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He pulled a marble out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. This simple action caused the tech to jump as they were so hyped up on adrenalin and lack of sleep. Harry just ignored it as he took out a canteen of water that Trudy had given him and poured a drop on the marble.

Before their eyes the marble morphed into a man. Specifically one of the Valkyrie pilots chosen for this demonstration.

"See, safe and sound and ready to take you home." Harry smiled; it didn't quite reach his eyes. "On board your Valkyrie is a storage trunk filled with marbles just like he was. Take them back to Earth and put some water on them and they will return to normal.

"No need to feed them or care for them. They are in perfect stasis."

"Just like that? You're letting us go?" Parker challenged.

"No, not 'just like that'. You will be taking a message back with you." Harry said as the smile left his face. "The first part of the message is this: Never return to Pandora. You have made an enemy here and the next time you come we won't just capture you and send you home. We will kill every last one of you and then head to Earth and destroy that too."

"Why should we believe you won't do that anyway?"

"Logic!" Harry said in exasperation. "If we were going to do that then we wouldn't send you back with the warning. We would take control of the ISV up there and do it.

"But we don't care about you humans. We just want to live in peace. Something that you have denied us.

"Now, put your exo-packs on and get moving." Harry ordered.

"We only have-"

"How about I kill you now and then kill every last one of those stinking blue monkeys out there?" Quaritch challenged angrily.

Harry looked him musingly. "You know, you reminded me of the second part of the message to take back to Earth." Harry instantly shot out his hand causing a red light to shoot out and hit Quaritch in the neck.

There was a thud as his head hit the floor.

His body followed a few seconds later.

Parker, the techs and the pilot had backed up as far as they could against the consoles.

Harry stepped forward and picked Quaritch's head up by the hair, the blood flowing freely on to the floor. He cast a few charms on it to preserve it.

"You will take this back to your superiors and tell them that if anyone attempts to harm the Na'vi or Pandora, this is what awaits them."

"Erm… as the senior ranking officer here, I accept your terms." The pilot said as he tried not to stutter.

Harry suddenly smiled brightly. "Excellent! Lets go then. Sooner you are gone the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

Parker was a businessman and not a fighter. He had nearly crapped his pants when Harry had appeared the first time in the command centre and blown out the windows.

He had definitely crapped them when he saw Quaritch beheaded.

Fortunately for him, so had another technician so the smell wasn't obvious as to the source.

The pilot was made of sterner stuff than Parker. He also had more brains than Quaritch. He knew that they had two choices. Leave or die.

They made their way through the eerily quiet base; occasionally a beeping noise would sound from a room due to equipment being left on when the user had vanished.

It took them ten minutes to reach the landing pad where they would have to cross the tarmac to the waiting Valkyrie.

"We're going to have to do this in shifts." The pilot instructed. "I'll go with the first shift to initiate the start-up sequence. Someone is going to have to run back with the other exo-packs for the others to use."

"Don't be silly."

They jumped again as Harry's voice startled them. They didn't even know he was there.

"I'll use my special abilities to give you a temporary mask that will let you breathe. My friend will remove it as you enter the ship. Everybody form a line." He instructed.

They all looked to the pilot who gave a hesitant nod.

Harry started with the pilot and cast the bubblehead charm. He then sent him off before casting the same charm on each technician and sending them off one-by-one.

When they reached the Valkyrie there was no one there. But the little bubble seemed to vanish.

Once they had all crossed the dismal terrain of Hell's Gate's landing zone Harry boarded the ship and addressed them.

"I'll be leaving you now. But we will be following you up in the other Valkyrie; just to make sure you leave. Remember my message." He told them. He then turned to Parker. "And don't forget this." He plopped the severed head of Quaritch in his lap and Parker threw up.

"Get a grip!" Harry chastised as he cast a cleaning charm on the man.

"Please can I have a bag?" Parker begged tears were in his eyes as the stress got to him.

Harry rolled his eyes and conjured a bag and plopped the head in.

"I meant a vomit bag." Parker said as he gagged.

Harry shrugged and conjured a simple paper sack.

"I'll be… never seeing you again… hopefully!" Harry said cheerfully as he vanished in front of their eyes.

Harry Luna, Trudy, Jake, Neytiri and Tsu'tey stood and watched as the Valkyrie lifted off into the sky.

"You believe they will not return?" Tsu'tey asked, his face expressionless.

"Unfortunately I don't think they are that smart." Harry sighed. "But we can hope for the best, prepare for the worst and try to enjoy our lives in the meantime."

"I'm more worried about them coming back just to try and get Harry and Luna." Trudy frowned. "I've heard rumours about telekinectics in the various agencies but never any magicals. Harry and Luna might be too big for them to ignore and they might try and capture them."

"Then they will face the full might of Eywa and the Na'vi." Tsu'tey said firmly. "Jake Sully has united the clans, the ground itself will fight them.

"Come on, we still need to monitor them and make sure they actually leave." Trudy said as she headed for the second Valkyrie, her long Na'vi legs easily eating the distance.

"Oh goodie! When we get back Harry and I will be getting married. Please make sure Mo'at has everything ready." Luna instructed Tsu'tey.

"I will not strangle Luna Lovegood." Harry muttered as he closed his eyes.

Tsu'tey ignored Harry and just grinned at Luna. "Do you want a human bed or a Na'vi bed?"

"Tsu'tey!"

Luna frowned in thought. "I've never been mated before." She tapped her chin as she pondered the question. "Better make it a human bed for now."

"I don't know why I even bother!?" Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Me neither." Jake smirked. "That girl loves you and it's obvious you care about her. Why don't you just stop fighting it and go with the flow?"

Harry glared at him before jogging after Trudy. "Hey Trudy! Is it true that no one can hear you scream in space?"

Jake laughed as he heard Harry's distant question float back.

"Do you want to see what your home looks like from all the way up there?" Jake asked his mate.

"I have seen it. Whenever I ride the Ikran." Neytiri frowned.

"This is nothing like that." Jake assured her.

"Come on Neytiri! It'll be fun!" Luna exclaimed as she pulled the much taller Na'vi along.

"We shouldn't be long. We might not be back before nightfall but we will be able to communicate with the radios." Jake assured Tsu'tey.

"Go, ensure our safety." The Chieftain assured him. "We will celebrate when you return with news that our planet is safe."

Jake nodded with as smile and headed off after the others.

Tsu'tey allowed himself another chuckle. He was glad Norm had stayed behind. He would need him to help pick out a human bed for Luna and Harry. He didn't know much about human mating rituals but Norm had told him that they would need some privacy.

For all the suffering the Na'vi had endured over the past years since the Sky-People had arrived, they finally had hope again thanks to the little golden haired human and her warrior mate.

It was good to be one of The People.

The End

A/N: I don't know if I will write a sequel to this story, it will all depend on what happens in Avatar 2. Or it depends on whether inspiration strikes. There are unanswered questions that you have and I definitely have like: What happened to all the wizards. I do have ideas but no actual plot for a story.

So for now, this will have to do. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
